After The Ending
by SingStar234
Summary: All of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters through the first series to Zexal have been transported to a world where there are old enemies hunting them and a mysterious girl being their guide. Worse of all they do not remember anything about how they got there! (Last chapter is note. Please read)
1. Arrival

You could hear the whisper of the wind anywhere you stood. You could hear a drop of rain anywhere you sat. And you could hear the breathing of the people that laid unconscious of the concrete floor.

The bodies of young men and woman laid on the floor, some faced up, others faced down. Each laid close to certain people. It look like there were four groups. One group had a young-looking boy, two older boys and a girl. Another group had 6 teen-aged boys and 2 teen-aged girls and a crocodile. The next group had 3 young adult looking boys, a young adult looking girl and two young kids. The last group had 5 teen-looking boys and 3 teen-looking girls.

Slowly, one of the boys from the first group started to moan. He was laying face down. He slowly started to lift his head up to look at his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw a bodies lying next to him. "Joey," he moaned. Then he saw the other 2 bodies lying near to him, "Tristan, Tea," When he turned his head away from his friends he saw the other bodies lying on the ground. He gasped at the site he was seeing, wondering if any of them bodies were dead. He then saw a certain body lying near to a yard away from him. "It can't be."

As if on the queue, the body started to move. He too was lying face down on the ground. He looked to his right to see a female body lying next to him, "Akiza?" He slowly moved his arm to her arm a gave her a little nudge, but it did nothing. He quickly got a look at his surroundings, see he they were not the only people there. He then saw that there was another person awake. He looked closer and saw who he was looking at. "No way...Yugi?" He called out.

"Yusei!" Yugi yelled as he started to stand up.

"Yugi!" Yusei too started to stand up. They made there way over to each other. "Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but where is here?" Yugi said as he looked up and around. "Hey, if your here and I'm her then does that mean Jaden's here to?"

"I don't know," Yusei sighed as he looked around to the other groups. He then noticed someone from another group was starting to wake up. He was lying on his side with his arm covering his head and face. As he moved, you could quickly see his teal hair stand out. Yugi and Yusei made their way over to him. "Hey are you okay?"

The guy slowly moved his head and opened his eyes and looked at the two people standing in front of him. "Wh-who are you? What's going on?" He said as he tried to sit up but quickly stopped as his back started to hurt.

"Hey, take it easy," Yusei said as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Is it just me or does he look a bit like Jaden?" Yugi said to Yusei not taking his eyes of the boy. Yusei looked at the teal-haired boy and saw Yugi was sort of right.

"Hey, by any chance you wouldn't happen to know someone called Jaden would you?" Yusei asked the boy.

"What? Jaden? Is he here?" The boy said in one breath, quickly looking around.

"We don't know, we've only just woken up ourselves. By the way, what's your name?" Yugi asked the boy.

"I'm Jesse, and you are?" Jesse said looking at the two people in front of him.

"I'm Yugi Moto.

"And I'm Yusei Fudo."

Jesse looked at Yugi in shock for a second but quickly shook it of, "What how- never mind, I need to wake everyone up and find Jay." Jesse said as he stood up. Yusei and Yugi helped him up and decided to do the same with everyone else. Yugi went over to Joey and Tristan and gave them a couple on nudges on the arms.

"Come on guys, rise and shine." Joey and Tristan slowly opened their eyes and looked at Yugi, "Yugi?"

"Last time I remembered." Yugi said with a small chuckle. The slowly sat up and looked around. Yugi then walks over to Tea to try and wake her up.

"What going on? Where are we?" Tristan said as he and Joey looked around. When they looked to their right they then saw a crocodile looking at them.

"CROCODILE!" They both shouted as the quickly grabbed hold of the first thing they could find, which was each other.

"Oh don't worry lads, Shirley is harmless." Joey and Tristan look over to see a men with a cowboy had on and a bandage around his right eye. "The worse thing she'll do is rip you to pieces." This made Joey and Tristan hug each other more.

"What?! Ripped to pieces?!" Yelled a new voice. Everyone looked over to the other group to see a boy in his teens with a key-like necklace around his neck. "I don't wanna get ripped to pieces. I still have a long life ahead of me!"

"Calm down mate." the man said to the new stranger, "I did say she would rip you to pieces, but that's only if you pose as a threat. I did also say she's harmless. Just ask my mates here." he said pointing to the people by him, who were now too starting to wake up. "What's your name anyway mate?"

"Who me? I'm Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma said to the man as he made his way over to him.

"Nice to meet ya. The names Jim Crocodile Cook." Jim said tipping his hat to Yuma.

"Nice to meet you too. By any chance do you know where we all are?" Yuma asked as he looked around.

"That's what I want to know." Yuma and Jim looked in the direction Yuma came from to see a girl with green hair standing up looking at them.

"Tori!" Yuma yelled as he made his way over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but my head kinda hurts." Tori as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You not the only one don't worry," Yugi said as he walked over to them. Yuma and Tori look at Yugi with a shocked face.

"Wait a second, are you Yugi Moto?! The King Of Games?!" Yuma yelled pointing.

"Well yes I am. You heard of me?" Yugi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Your were a dueling legend, well that's what it says in our history books." Tori explained to Yugi.

"History books? Oh wait a second, are you guys from the future?" Yugi asked them.

"You could say that I guess," Yuma said crossing his arms across his chest.

"So are you guys friend with Yusei Fudo? Or even Jaden Yuki?" Yugi asked?

"Wait a second Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki are here too?" Tori yelled in shock.

"Well Yusei is but we can't find Jaden," Yugi said as he looked around the room.

"Oh Yuma what's going on?" One of the boys from behind Yuma sat up from lying on his back and looked at Yuma. He was a baseball cap backwards. When he saw who was next to Yuma and Tori his face went for tired to shock, "Huh?! Wait a sec, that guy is-?"

"Yes we know Bronk! And there is also Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki here as well so keep your pants on before you get too excited!" Tori yelled at Bronk. "Yuma help me wake the others up." Yuma nodded and the three started to wake up everyone else.

Yugi walked away from the group and went back over to his friends to see all of them now sitting up awake. "Good you guys are okay. Yusei how are your friends?!" Yugi yelled over to Yusei.

"There all good, just confused as we all are." Yusei yelled as he was kneeling next to two kids that were sitting up looking a bit scared.

Yugi nodded and looked over to Jesse who was helping a boy with glasses stand up. "How about you Jesse?"

"They're all good. Just wondering what is going on." Jesse called over to Yugi. Soon after everyone was awake they all walked over to each other so they were closer and didn't have to yell. "Okay seriously, I am really starting to worry now. Where they hell is Jaden?"

"Maybe he wasn't transported over here with us." Said a boy with the glass, that goes by the name of Syrus.

"May you right, but I can't shake of a feeling that something is-" Jesse started to say but was cut of by a yell.

"HEY!" Everyone turned around to see a girl with a bow and arrow pointing towards them. She had brown hair, which was put up on a pony tail,and was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. She was also carrying a black shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Everyone froze in shock. "Who are you?!" The girl demanded.

"Who are we? Who are you?!" One of Yusei's friends yelled to the girl.

"I'm the one who asks the questions here!" The girls yelled back.

"I wouldn't yell at her like that Jake." A orange haired guy said to Jack.

"Zip it Crow." Jack snapped at Crow.

"You two enough." Yusei said to the pair looking over his shoulder at them. Yusei then looked back a the girl, who still had he arrow aimed at them. "Listen," Yusei said as he took at step forward, but the girl pointed her arrow at him, "we don't know where we are, or how we got here we just want to leave." Yusei said calmly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" The girl said to him, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"How can we prove to you that we are telling the truth?" Yusei asked calmly.

The girl was about to answer when she was cut of but a friend of Jesse's with long blue hair, "Okay look we don't have time for this. One of our friends are missing and we need to fin-" She was cut of with the girl pointing her arrow to her now and moving forward.

"You better watch your mouth. I'm the one with the weapon here." She said threateningly to him. Jesse quickly put his hands up, like he was being arrested. The girl continued to point her arrow towards him. Everyone stood still not knowing what to say or do. Yusei slowly stepped forward with his hands up, almost like he was approaching a wild animal. The girl changed her position of the arrow, so now he was her target.

"How can we prove we're not a threat?" He said calmly. The girl looked at him with determined eyes before giving him her answer.

"What was the last thing you remember?" She said almost calmly.

"Bright lights, and pain." Yusei said, his eyes looking down showing he was thinking.

"Pain where?" The girl said, her arrow still pointing.

"My head." Yusei said looking at the girl. She looked at everyone else.

"Is this the same with everyone here?" She asked looking at everyone. Some nodded calmly while others nodded incredibly fast, showing they were nerves. The girl slowly lowered her weapon but not completely, she doesn't yet trust them completely.

"You said someone is missing before, am I right?" The girl said with a confused voice.

"Yeah he his." Jesse answered.

"You know him?"

"We all do, my friends and these two." Jesse said pointing to his friends and Yugi and Yusei.

"When did he go missing? Was he with any of you before you all came here?"

Jesse thought back to the moment before he woke up here. "Urr yeah I think he was."

"Does he have any abilities? Anything special about him?" The girl asked Jesse.

"Well he can see duel monster spirits." Jesse said to the girl. She looked at him in shock.

"And you? Can all of you see duel monster spirits?" The girl asked everyone.

"I can." Jesse said.

"Me too." Jesse's friend Chazz said.

"And you guys?" The girl turned to Yugi's group.

"Well er..." Yugi began to say, trying to find the words.

"Yugi you sure that's a good idea?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah man, how do we know we can trust her?" Tristan said his him in a whisper.

"Well she did lower her weapon." Tea said to them. Yugi looked down and then back up to the girl.

"Well, for about three years I was connected to a spirit that was joined to me through my old Egyptian millennium puzzle." This made the girl even more shocked.

"Hey that's the same with me!" Yuma yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Except it was through this golden key, and it was this person for another world called 'Astral World'" This shocked to girl even more. She then turned to the final group.

"And what about you guys?"

"We used to be these really cool group call people called 'The Signers'. And we would be going round protecting the world. And we were all bonded together through this mark we had on our arms, put there by the Crimson Drago-" Before the young boy could finish, the girl standing next to him, who looked like to be his sister, stepped on his foot. "OW! What was that for Luna?!"

"To much information Leo! Sorry about my brother." Luna said to the girl. The girl shock her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Her smile soon faded, "But I think I now know why you were all brought here."

"You do?" Crow said.

The girl nodded her head. "But I can not explain here. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe." Everyone looked at each other, but soon followed the girl, who had already started to walk of. As they were about to walk around the corner everyone heard a noise. A moan, in pain.

"I know that noise." A blond haired girl, Alexis said in a shocked voice. Jesse looked at her and quick ran on ahead around the corner. Everyone followed and soon came to find a shocking scene. A body was lying in the middle of the road. A male, with dark brown hair with light brown highlights. "Jaden!" Alexis shouted before running over to him. Jesse beat her to it though.

Jesse turned Jaden over so he was on his back. Alexis put his head on her lap to support him. Jesse kept on trying to get Jaden to respond to his words but all that were coming out were moans. Jesse the moved Jaden's right hand, which was covering his left side. What he said next shocked everyone in the area. "He's bleeding!"


	2. Information

"He's bleeding!" Jesse yelled in shock, looking down at Jaden, who's head was being supported by Alexis on her lap. Akiza and the girl quickly ran over to them, as did everyone else after they got over the shock.

"I'm a doctor, don't worry." Akiza said as she took a look at Jaden's wound. "Looks like he was stabbed." Akiza said as she lifted up his shirt to the wound. "He needs stitches to stop the bleeding. Is there a hospital around here?" She asked the girl, who was kneeling next to her.

"This whole place is abounded. There's nothing at the hospital, but I have some things at my place that might help." The girl explained to Akiza.

"How far?"

"2 minutes maybe."

Akiza nodded. She looked at Jesse, "Do you think you can carry him?"

Jesse nodded. "With some help."

Akiza looked at Yusei, "Help him." Yusei nodded and walked over to the small group. "We need to put pressure on the wound before moving him." The girl quickly stood up and took of her shoulder bag and took what look to be like a tea-towel. Akiza quickly took it and put it against the wound. Jaden moaned in pain. Alexis slowly rubbed is forehead hushing him softly. "And something to keep it in place while we move him." The girl then undone her belt, which she wore, and handed it to Akiza. "Hold the towel." Akiza ordered to Yusei who did it without question. She then looked at Jesse. "Hold him up." Jesse moved to sit next to Alexis and slowly moved Jaden into a sitting positions. Jaden moaned more as Akiza wrapped the belt round Jaden to hold the towel in place. Once the belt was done up Jesse and Yusei put Jaden's arms over their shoulders and began to follow Girl to her place.

Once everyone made it to Girls place, which was an abandoned flat, Girl lead Akiza, Yusei and Jesse to a room to put Jaden. While Girl went to get her first-aid kit while Yusei and Jesse set Jaden down on the bed. Akiza then went to take the belt of but Girl quickly came rushing in with a small box and 3 shoulder bags. "This is everything I have. You should have everything you need." Akiza nodded and the made everyone leave the room. Girl led Yusei and Jesse to a big living room, where everyone else was either standing or sitting. "Okay, you guys will be safe here don't worry."

"By the way, what is you name, cause we can't keep on calling you 'Girl'?" A purple haired boy said from Yuma's group.

"Sorry about that, I'm Beth, and you all are?" Beth said to everyone.

"Well you already know me. I'm Yugi, and these are my friends Joey, Tristan and Tea." Yugi said introducing his friends.

"Well I'm Jesse and this is Syrus, Alexis, Hasselberry, Chazz, Axel, Jim, his pet crocodile Shirley and Blair." Jesse said introducing the group.

"I'm Yusei and this is Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and that's Akiza who is in the other room with Jaden." Yusei said pointing to the direction he, Jesse and Beth came from.

"And finally I am Yuma and these are my buddies Bronk, Tori, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, Rio and Reginald but we call him Shark." Yuma said with a smile.

"Okay so now that we have introduces ourselves, don't you think you should tell us where we are?" Hasselberry said to Beth.

"Okay listen, honestly I don't really know myself. I think we are in a different world or dimension. You are the first people in the 5 years that I have been here I can trust." Beth explained to the group.

"Wait are you saying there are other's here as well?" Axel said in surprise.

"Yeah but some need me for something and other's want to hurt me." Beth said looking down on the floor.

"Why do they need you?" Caswell asked.

"I don't know. Lots of strange things have happened over the years. I met with really annoying spirit guy going on about these number card," Yuma gasped, "I found this big gold necklace thing in the shape of an upside down pyramid," Yugi gasped, "I've started seeing duel monster spirits," Jesse gasped, "And now I have this weird tattoo on my arm." Beth said in one breath, and lifting her right arm sleeves showing a diamond with the bottom right missing and and 3 lines pointing up on the top left side. Yusei and the others gasped and all started to check their right arm.

"Wait we have our marks back! Why do we have our marks back?!" Crow yelled. Akiza then came into the room. "Akiza we have out marks back!" Crow yelled showing her his arm.

"Yeah I know. I had to take my gloves of." Akiza said showing her arm to everyone. Crow just kept on looking shock. Akiza made her way over to her friends and sat down next to Yusei, who was sitting on the couch.

"How is he?" Blair asked.

"I managed to close the wound up. He's going to have to take it easy, meaning not much moving if possible. He's just sleeping now." Akiza explained to everyone.

"Can we see him?" Alexis asked.

Akiza shook her head, "I think it would be better if he was alone for a while to get some rest." Alexis nodded and sat down next to Jesse who had a worried look on his face. After a couple of seconds of silence Yugi spoke. "Urr Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"This pyramid necklace, do you still have it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah why?" Beth asked.

"Remember how I told you about this spirit I was connected to through an my old n millennium puzzle?" Beth nodded. "Well I think what you found could be it. So do you think you could let me see it."

"Sure." Beth stood up and went to leave to room but Yuma quickly spoke.

"Beth?" She turned around. "Do you think me and my friends could check out this really annoying spirit guy? I think we might know him."

"If you want to. Go up the stairs and he's in the first door on the right." Yuma nodded and the gang and he left the room along with Beth. She so returned with the necklace she was talking about. Yugi and his friends gasped. "Is this what you were talking about?" Beth said gesturing the necklace. Yugi nodded not taking his eyes of it. Beth the took the rope that was hanging from the puzzle and put it round Yugi's neck.

"Well Yugi?" Joey said.

"Is he in there?" Tristan said. Yugi closed his eyes and started to concentrate like he did once before when he first meet Atem. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from his thoughts and into an room. The room looked familiar but he couldn't remember how. When he looked around, it was then he saw a shadow figure in the corner of the room. Slowly he could see the figure move forward. As they moved closer Yugi could see who it was.

"Atem?" Yugi said in disbelief. Atem nodded.

"Its been a long time Yugi." He said softly. He looked the exact same as he did they day he left. He still wore the blue jacket and black top. He even had the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck. Yugi could no longer hold back the tears, as then now run down his face. He runs over to Atem and throws his arms round him.

"I'm so happy to see you." Yugi said with a choke.

Atem smiled. "As am I."

The pair soon pulled away from each other and rubbed there now red eyes. "Oh god there is so much I want to ask you. How did you get here?" Yugi said to Atem with a smile.

Atem smiled back, "I'm not to sure. I'm sure though you do have a lost of questions, but they can all be answered later. I'm sure our friends are getting a bit worried so head on back and we can talk later."

"Okay." Yugi said as he and Atem quickly said goodbye as Yugi headed back into his body. When he opened his eyes everyone was staring at him. He smiled. "He's back." Joey, Tristan and Tea looked at him with a shocked face.

Up stairs and outside the first door on the right, Yuma and his friends were standing outside the door all looking at it with a nervous look on their faces. Yuma, who was standing in front of the group, reach out to grab the door handle when he quickly pulled back. "I don't know guys," he said with an unsure voice. He then turns to face the group, "What if it isn't him?"

"We wont know if you don't open the door Yuma." Tori said with her hands on her hips. Yuma sighed and turned around back to the door. He lifted his right hand and settled it on the handle. He then formed a fist round the handle and turned it to open. The door opened with a slight noise. As the door opened, you could see a light standing in the centre of the room. It was in the shape of a person, but they were floating. They had their back turned to the door, but Yuma and the others new who it was without question.

"Astral," Yuma sighed, as he looked at his old dueling partner. Astral turns around to see Yuma and the gang staring at him.

"Yuma," Astral said in a shocked voice, "Is it really you?" Yuma didn't bother answering, as he ran into Astral and hugged him round the waist. Tears were falling from his eyes. Astral seconds later returned the hug. There was not a single dry tear in the room. Flip and Caswell grabbed hold of each other and hugged each other tightly. Tori just watched the scene wiping the tears from her eyes. Bronk was doing the same. Rio leaned on Shark as he wiped the tears discreetly from his eyes.

The scene was over after a couple of minutes as Astral pulled away from Yuma. "I don't understand, what are you all doing here?"

"What are 'we' doing here? What are 'you' doing here? Last time I checked you were in Astral World." Yuma said with a confused voice.

"I do not know how or why I came to this place, all I know is that I have to make sure the number cards are safe." This shocked everyone.

"Wait you don't have the number cards?" Sharks said with a shocked voice.

"Not all of them no." This made Yuma confused. He decided to look in his deck and see if he still had all his cards. As he looked through he came across one card he thought he no longer had. "Wait a sec. Utopia is in my deck!"

"What?" Astral said in shock. Shark then quickly took out his deck to find his number card is with him.

"He's not the only one." Shark said showing Astral and Yuma the card. Everyone became really confused. Suddenly Beth appeared in the door way.

"Beth what is it?" Yuma asked.

"That guy Jaden, Akiza said he's waking up."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone to who likes this story. In a couple of chapters I want to add in some villains from each Yu-Gi-Oh series and I need your help. If everyone tells me which villain they would like in this story I may just put them in and it would also help me a lot.**

 **An till next time, see ya!**


	3. Answers?

"He's not the only one." Shark said showing Astral and Yuma the card. Everyone became really confused. Suddenly Beth appeared in the door way.

"Beth what is it?" Yuma asked.

"That guy Jaden, Akiza said he's waking up."

"Really? Is he okay?" Cathy asked.

Beth shrugged, "I don't know, I wanted to come and tell you guys to see if he remembers anything you might want to hear in case something might jog your memories?" She explained to the gang.

Shark nodded, "Good point. Maybe he might remember what happened to him and that might help us."

"I agree, we should all go and see him I think." Bronk said to the group. Everyone nodded. Yuma then turned to Astral.

"Astral, do you want to go in the key and get some rest?" Yuma asked. Astral nodded and the disappeared into shiny little balls and went inside the key. Yuma stared at the key for a couple of seconds before looking up at the group. "All right lets go." Everyone nodded and headed out of the room and to Jaden's.

 **XXX**

"He's really back Yug?" Joey asked in shock. Yugi nodded.

"He's really back guys." Tea's eyes began to flood with water as did Joey's and Tristan's. Yugi wipes his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Who's this guy your talking about?" Axel asked the small group. The group turned to him with their eyes still full of tears.

"Atem is an old Egyptian spirit that I once shared my body with through this puzzle." Yugi explained holding up his millennium puzzle.

"Huh yeah right, like something like that is possible." Chazz said not believing a word of what Yugi said.

"And having the ability to talk to duel monster spirits is possible Chazz?" Blair said to Chazz with her hands on her hips. Chazz looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Well that's different." Chazz said with an confident tone and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh and how is it exactly?" Blair asked Chazz. He looked at her with an frustrated look across his face. As he tried to find his answer Akiza came running into the room. Everyone looked at her. Yusei stood up and walked over to her.

"What is it Akiza?" Yusei asked with an concerned tone.

"That boy, Jaden, he's waking up." Jaden's group quickly shot up and looked at her.

"What?!" Jesse and Alexis were the first to quickly leave the room as they made their way to Jaden's. Everyone else soon started to follow.

"I'll get the other group." Beth said as she went in the other direction. As soon as Jesse and Alexis entered Jaden's room they made their way to the bed. Jaden was lying on it groaning. Akiza soon entered, as did everyone else. Akiza slightly pushed Jesse and Alexis to the side as she sat next to Alexis and started to damp Jaden's head. Jaden's eyes soon cracked open but soon closed again due to the light. He slowly opened them again and looked at the many people in front of him.

"Jesse? Alexis?" Jaden whispered their names. Alexis grabbed Jaden's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah we're here Jay." Alexis said softly. Jesse smiled and patted Jaden's leg.

"Where are we?"

"In a different dimension." Everyone turned to see Beth and Yuma's group in the door way. Beth entered and made her way over to the bed. "I'm Beth."

"Jaden," Jaden sighed, "What happened? I feel so weak." Jesse looked at him with a worried expression.

"You don't remember?"

"Um not really." Jaden said trying to think back to what happened to him. "All I remember is bright lights, I urr I think I was fighting someone."

"Who?" Beth asked.

"I don't remember, and then nothing except pain." Jaden looked at Beth and then Jesse and Alexis and then saw Akiza. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akiza, a doctor. You need to take it easy for a couple of day." Jaden looked at her confused.

"What, why?" Alexis bit her lip and then looked at Jaden.

"Jaden, you urr, you were stabbed." Jaden looked at her with a confused face and then shock. As he tried to sit up, Akiza slightly pushed him back down.

"Easy, you might open your stitches." Jaden closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened them again as saw everyone else in the room and two familiar faces.

"Yugi?! Yusei?!" He said in shock. Yugi and Yusei made there way over to Jaden and stood behind Alexis and Akiza. "What are you guys doing here? Is Paradox back?"

Yusei laughed slightly, "No he isn't Jaden."

"We have no idea how we got here just like you." Yugi explained.

"This is really messes up." Jaden said looking up at the ceiling. Everything was silent for about a minute an till Beth broke it.

"Okay look," everyone turned to her, "its getting really late so I think it would be a good idea if we all get some rest and then we will talk a bit more in the morning."

"I agree. It is pretty late." Jim said.

"But where are we going to sleep?" Caswell asked.

"Yeah I don't feel like sleeping by myself." Luna said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry sis. I'll protect you if anything happens." Leo said pointing to himself.

"Well how many of you are there?" Beth asked the groups. Axel then had a quick look around the room and counted mentally.

"27." Axel said to Beth. Beth looked slightly surprised.

"Um okay. That is a lot." Beth whispered to herself. She began to think to herself. "Well there are around 6 houses in this apartment, and round 2 bedrooms in each house, so maybe around 4 people can stay in each house." Beth then looked around at everyone in the room and started to think how she was going to divide them all up. She then look behind her to see Jaden, Alexis and Jesse looking at her. "Okay, urr, do one of you or both of you want to sleep in her with him tonight?" Beth ask Alexis and Jesse.

"I would feel more comfortable with that." Alexis said to Beth.

"Same." Jesse agreed. Beth nodded and looked back round to the other group. She first looked at Yugi's group.

"Okay, do you for want to go downstairs to house 6? There are two bedrooms each with two beds. You should find everything you need in one of the cupboards." The group nodded and headed out of the room and to the room they where told. Beth then turned to Jaden's group of friends. "If you guys want to head to house 7, there are only fours beds there and 6 of you but there are also 2 settees in the living room that two of you can sleep on. If any other beds are available I'll tell you." They nodded and headed out of the room, but not before hearing Chazz complain saying he was'not going to sleep on the settee. Beth then turned to Yusei and his group of friends. "Number 9 is right across the hall, so if you head there you should be okay. Same as number 7 there are only 4 beds but there is a pull-out bed that 2 of you could share, but if any other beds become available I'll tell you."

"Okay thank you." Yusei said to Beth as the group walked out of the room. Beth turned to the final group.

"Okay, there are 8 of you, so if 4 of you headed up stairs to house 10, and the other 4 head to number 11. There are 4 beds in each room so you should all be fine." Yuma and his friends nodded and headed out of the room. Rio quickly walked over to Beth and whispered to her.

"By any chance do you have any night-lights?" Beth looked at her with a confused look, "For my brother." Beth opened her mouth to a 'O' shape and nodded.

"I'll bring it up in a couple of minutes." Rio thanked her and run up to catch up with her other friends. Beth then turned to the people behind her. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Can I have some water please?" Jaden asked weakly. Beth nodded.

"You got it. I can bring in some extra bedding if any of you need it." Beth offered. Jaden nodded and Beth walked out of the room.

In house 7, the seven friends started to make the beds in which they will sleep in. "I am not sleeping with a girl in the room!" Chazz complained , annoyed he had to share a room with Blair.

"Well if its so bad then just sleep on the sofa." Jim said to Chazz.

"Are you kidding?! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable those things are?!" Chazz nearly shouted.

"Okay fine, then share with Syrus." Hazzelberry offered to Chazz.

"No way. He will keep my up all night with his whimpering." Chazz excused.

"Okay, then how about Hazzelberry?" Blair said to Chazz.

"Nope. He will keep me up with his sleep-talking."

"What? I don't sleep talk!" Hazzelberry argued.

"Urr actually..." Syrus began, but Hazzelberry just sadly sighed at his new discovery.

"And I'm not sharing with Jim either. His pet crocodile could kill me in my sleep and I am not talking any chances." Chazz said before anyone could offer.

"Well sorry Chazz but I cant share with you as I'm going to stay in the living room on guard duty, so its going to have to be Blair or a stranger." Axel explained. Seeing he was not going to get his way Chazz just sighed and walked away. Beth then entered with some extra pillows and covers.

"Hey I thought you might need some extra pillows and covers for those sleeping on the sofa." Beth said holding out the bedding.

"Cheers mate." Jim said as he took the extra bedding and headed over to the 2 settees that sat next to the walls of the living room either side.

"Is there anything else I can get you? I have some nightlights if any of you need them." Beth offered.

"Umm, can I have one please?" Syrus asked shyly. Beth nodded and quickly walked out the room. A couple of seconds later she returned with a small lamp shade. "Thanks." Syrus said as he took the night-light and walking into his room.

"If you need anything else, just come to my house." Beth said as she soon walked out the door.

In house number 9, Yusei and his friends were too deciding where they were going to sleep.

"Well do you and Jack want to take the one of the two beds, as I guess you won't want to share with anyone?" Yusei asked Crow.

"I would prefer that. I can't share with someone. I tend to kick around in my sleep." Crow said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I am certainly not sharing with anyone." Jack said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What about you Luna? Do you and Leo want to share a bed?" Akiza asked the female twin.

"I would prefer to be with Leo, but I can't share a bed with him." Luna said rubbing her are.

"And why is that?" Leo said with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Because you take up all the room." Luna complained. Yusei sighed.

"Okay so if you and Leo take the other two bed then." Yusei said to Luna.

"But where with you and Akiza sleep?" Leo asked Yusei.

"We'll take out the pull-out bed." Akiza said as she moved towards the twins. "Now come on, you guys need some sleep." As Akiza left the room, Jack and Crow left the room as well and head to their room. Yusei was left in the living room alone. He walked over to the pull-out bed sofa and started to remove the cushions and pull out the bed. Just as he settled it down, Beth entered the room.

"Hey, I thought you guys might need some extra bedding for the pull-out so I've brought a couple of pillows and 2 covers." Beth said as she places the extra bedding on the floor.

"Thanks." Yusei said to Beth.

"Oh, I also have a night-light the kids might like to have in there room." Beth said holding up a small lamp.

"You know Luna was just asking for one of them." Akiza said as she entered the room. "Why don't you quickly go and give it to them?" Beth nodded and quickly went to the twins room. About a minute later Beth came out of the room and left but not before saying goodnight to Yusei and Akiza. Yusei and Akiza then started to grab the pillows and cover and put them on the pull-out bed.

"Are you sure your okay with this Akiza? I really not mind taking the floor." Yusei offered.

"Yusei really, its fine. I'm not going to make you take the floor." Akiza said as she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. Yusei sighed and took of his jacket, then sat down and took of his shoes as well. When Akiza was done she lifted the covers and laid down on the bed. Yusei watched her for a couple of seconds before getting into the bed as well. There was a couple of minutes of silence before Akiza broke it. "Yusei?"

Yusei turned around to see Akiza still lying with her back to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think..." Akiza turned her body so she was now facing Yusei, "do you trust that girl Beth?"

"We both know that trust needs to be earned, and I think she has partly earned it." Yusei explained to Akiza. "Do you?"

Akiza looked down, "You should know by now I have trouble trusting strangers by now." Yusei sighed and took his right hand and rubbed her arm. Akiza looked up at Yusei with a worried face.

"You should get some sleep." Yusei told Akiza. She nodded and closed her eyes. Yusei stared at her for about a minute before he too closed his eyes.

Back at Beth's house, Jaden Jesse and Alexis were all sitting in Jaden's room waiting for Beth to get back with the extra bedding for Alexis. Jesse was now sitting on his bed which is across from Jaden's and Alexis was sitting on the bed Beth been able to bring in for Alexis. They were lucky that the bed was surprisingly light for the three to carried without the mattress. The bed was place on the wall in front of the other two beds. Beth soon entered with the extra bedding and asked if there was anything else she could get them. They said no and she left after saying good night. Everyone was soon in bed and the lights went out.

Jesse was lying on his side with himself facing the wall. He believed Jaden and Alexis were asleep as there was no sound in the room. He was finding it hard to get to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep. After everything that has happened today how could he? Being transported to a different dimension, Jaden nearly dying, meeting people from the past and future, how was he supposed to-

"Jesse you still away?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned over to see Jaden lying on his side facing him. "Yeah Jay?"

Jaden looked down, "Do you think any of this is my fault?" Jesse looked at him confused. "It wouldn't be the first. For getting all on duel academy transported to the different dimension, then everyone going to the dark world were I nearly-"

"Hey! We all agreed that, that was not your fault." Jesse cut him off. He whispered loudly hopping to not wake Alexis up.

"Jesse I was the only one out off all of us that got transported here that was hurt. Explain that." Jaden pointed out.

Jesse thought for a second. "Jaden, no one remember what happened after that flash. All we can do is try a find out who did this to us a why." Jaden looked down again, seeing he was defeated. "Look its been a really long day, lets just try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Jaden sighed, "Night Jess."

"Night Jay." They both then closed their eyes and let themselves drift of.


	4. Talk of an old enemy and new discovery

Yugi was the first to wake up. He looked around the room, confused as to where he was but then remembered the events from yesterday. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his left to see Tea still asleep. He turned over to his right side, hoping to get some more sleep when his eyes caught the puzzle. ' _How did you get back_?' He thought. He sat up and put the puzzle round his neck and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted out of his body and back to Atem. He once again entered the puzzle and saw Atem, who had his back to him.

"Atem." Yugi called out. Atem turned around and saw Yugi standing in front of him.

"Hello Yugi." Atem said to his old friend. Yugi smiled and walked over to Atem. "How are the others doing?" Atem asked.

"They're alright, just a bit shaken up. But then again I think we all are." Yugi replied. Atem nodded.

"Is there anyone else with? Like Kaiba or Grandpa?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Well not exactly. Kaiba isn't with us, but there are people here. And not just anyone but Jaden and Yusei." Yugi said with a shocked voice. Atem looked at him in shock.

"Wait do you mean the same Jaden and Yusei we fought with against Paradox?" Yugi nodded.

"That's right and their friends. But there is also another group here as well from the future, older that Yusei's time."

"What is going on here? How did they all get here?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. Properly the same way we did. We just need to figure that out somehow." Yugi said. He then remembered something. "Oh that's right. How did you get here? Do you remember?" Atem shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was leaving you and your friends. After that all I remember was that I felt like I was being pulled back into the puzzle somehow." Yugi looked down at the puzzle.

"Who is behind all of this?" Yugi whispered.

"I don't know, but I do know that we will find out." Atem said confidently. Yugi nodded and smiled. Yugi then left the puzzle and was drawn back into his body. Yugi looked at the puzzle one more time before leaving the room. He quickly we over to the door opposite, where Joy and Tristan were sleeping. He opened the door slightly and saw that they were both still asleep. He quietly closed the door and left the house. He walked up the stairs and walked up to number 8. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He only waited for about 5 seconds before the door opened. Beth opened the door.

"Hey - er Yugi, right?" Beth said pointing to him. Yugi nodded.

"That's the one." Beth smiled and stepped aside, letting him come through. "Is Jaden still asleep?" Yugi asked. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, so are the other two that stayed here." Yugi nodded and followed Beth into a kitchen. There was pan sitting on a stove, cooking something. "I hope you and your friends like chicken soup."

"How did you get the electric working?" Yugi asked.

"The electricity company forgot to send me a bill." Beth joked. Yugi laughed. He goes to walk out of the kitchen when Beth quickly asks him, "Hey do want anything to drink?"

"Urr, water please." He said. Beth then took out a jug from a cupboard along with a cup and poured some water into the cup. She then took the drink into the living room to Yugi, who was sitting on a couch.

"Thanks." Said Yugi as he accepted the drink. Beth gave a little smile.

"I hope its okay its a week old." Yugi stopped drinking and looked at her confused. "Its from the river. The water tap doesn't work here." He made a little 'o' shape with his mouth and placed the drink on an end-table next tot the couch.

"So, you have been here for 5 years?" Yugi said, like he couldn't believe it. Beth shrugged.

"I think so. Its been so long I've lost count."

"How have you survived for so long?" Beth shrugged.

"Honestly, I have know idea." Beth sighed. Yugi gave her a sad smile. The sound of the front door opening came to the pairs ears. They looked over to see Hasselberry and Syrus enter the room.

"How's Jaden doing?" Syrus asked with a worried tone. Beth smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he's still asleep and he's fine, in fact why don't you go and check up on him and see if he and his friends are wake? Breakfast is coming to the table." Syrus and Hasselberry nodded and walked over to Jaden's room. Yugi the stood up and started to walk over to the front door.

"I'm going to wake my friends up." Yugi called out.

"Okay, I'm going to head up to the others to see if they are awake." Beth said coming out of the kitchen and walking over to Yugi. Yugi nodded and was about to walk out of the door when he thought of something and smiled.

"Beth?" Beth turned to him. "Do you think it will be okay if I quickly take a bit of that chicken soup. I have a really good way of getting my friends out of bed, as they never usually do." Beth smiled, seeing where he was going with this. She nodded.

"Sure, go right ahead." She then left the room and headed up the stairs. While she did that Yugi went into the kitchen and took a bowl that sat on the side. He lifted the soup pot and poured some of the soup into the bowl. He placed the pot back on the stove and left the house with the bowl in his hands.

"Yugi, will this really work?" Atem asked as he appeared by Yugi in his spirit form. Yugi smirked.

"Oh it will work alright." Once Yugi made it back into the house he placed the bowl down on the floor and opened the door to Joey and Tristan's room. They where both still out cold. He walked over to Joey and shook his friend. "Joey wake up." Joey groaned and turned his head away from Yugi. Yugi then walked over to Tristan and did the same. Tristan took only groaned. Yugi sighed and walked out the door and picked up the bowl. He walked back into the room and placed the bowl in front of Joey's face. Joey immediately started to drool. Yugi smirked and walked over to Tristan. He did the exact same thing. Slowly Tristan eyes opened.

"Do...I smell...food?" He said tiredly.

"Chicken..soup?" Joey said turning his body towards Yugi. Yugi smiled.

"There's a whole pot next door." immediately Joey and Tristan sat up.

"Food?!" They said in unison. They quickly untangled themselves from their covers and darted out of the room. Yugi laughed at the sight before leaving the room to wake tea up.

On the floor above them Beth was heading into the house where Jaden's friends were staying. Before she opened the door she quickly thought it would be more polite to knock. She formed her right and into a fist and knocked on the door 3 times. About 5 seconds later the door opened. Axel appeared in front of Beth holding the door handle.

"Hey, umm urr...Axel?" She said unsure if that was his name. He nodded. "Is everyone else up?" She asked.

"We're just waiting on Hasselberry and Syrus." Beth nodded.

"Okay well can you wake them up please? Breakfast is ready." Axel nodded. Beth thanked him and walks away to to the next door on the level. As she approached the door she heard movement inside. She knocked on the door and in that second it opened. Crow answered it.

"Hey what's up?" He said rubbing is tired eyes.

"Breakfast is ready, can you wake everyone else up please?" She said.

"You got it." Beth then headed up the stair and to the last group. As she walked up the stairs she heard a door opening. Once at the top she saw Tori exit the house. Tori rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Beth walking over to her.

"Hey, Beth right?" She said pointing to Beth. Beth nodded.

"That's right. And Tori is it?" Tori nodded. "Hey is anyone else up?" Beth asked. Tori shook her head.

"I don't think so. I can wake them up for you if you want me to." Tori said pointing behind her towards the door.

"That would be great thank. Breakfast is on the table." Beth called out as she ran back down the stairs. Once she made it back down to her house, Yugi and his friends had started to eat. "This better be you first bowl guys." Beth joked as she entered the apartment. The four teens looked at her.

"Don't worry Beth," Tea said smiling at her, "this is our first bowl, I made sure of it." she said turning her attention on Joey and Tristan, who were stuffing their faces. Beth laughed and walked into the kitchen. She started to get more bowls and pour the soup into them. She was surprised the there was enough bowl and soup. She soon heard the other groups enter the apartment, some dying for food, others just simply happy to get some.

Soon Jesse and Alexis entered the kitchen, they happened to be the last two. "Hey," Beth greeted, "how did you two sleep?"

"Okay thanks." Alexis said grabbing a bowl of soup from the side. "Jaden is still asleep though."

"Well that's no surprise though." Jesse said with a slight laugh, "He is always a heavy sleeper." He said too grabbing a bowl.

"I would say to wake him up, but his body needs time to heal." Beth said to them. She then grabs a bowl and gestures the living room. "Come on lets join the others."

Once everyone had finished Beth took all the bowls and placed them in the kitchen. She walked back into the living room where everyone apart from Axel, Jim, Jack and Shark were sitting on either the floor or sofas. Beth the walked over to a wall where her jacket hung on a peg. "I need to go out for a couple of hours." She said as she put her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Caswell asked.

"I need to get more water," Beth said picking up a back-pack, "And more food. Need to see if I can find more supplies as well."

"Could you use any help?" Crow asked. Beth gave him a smile.

"That's really sweet of you but I should be fine. Besides you all need time to recover." She said as she grabbed her bow and arrows and placed the quiver around her shoulder. "I should be back in a couple of hours." She called out and soon left the room.

"I'm going to check on Jaden." Alexis said standing up from her seat next to Blair. Akiza also stood up.

"If its okay I would like to check his stitches if that okay." Alexis nodded. They both made their way out of the room and entered Jaden's room. There was a long awkward silence between the four groups. Jesse soon broke it.

"So how exactly did you know Jaden?" Yusei and Yugi looked to him.

"Well about, what 6 months ago?" Yusei said turning to Yugi who was sitting opposite him, "This guy called Paradox came and tried to rewrite history."

"What do you mean rewrite?" Yuma asked.

"He wanted to destroy Duel Monsters by killing Pegasus." Everyone apart from Yusei's and Yugi's friends gasped.

"Wait a sec, do you mean Maximillion Pegasus? The creator of Duel Monsters?" Bronk said in shock. Yusei and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah and he did succeed at one point." Yugi said. Blair looked at him with a confused look.

"But how? Duel monsters is still going in our time."

"That's because Jaden and I took him back in time after it had happened." Yusei explained.

"So you and Jaden had already met at that point?" Syrus said. Yusei nodded. "How?" Just as Yusei was about to answer a voice interrupted them.

"He saved my life." Everyone turned to see Jaden standing against a wall holding his side, Alexis and Akiza standing by him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Hey Sarge what'cha doin'?" Hasselberry said. "You meant to be resting."

"Since when do I ever rest a times like this?" Everyone was quiet at they knew their friend to well. Jaden made his way over to a seat on the coach and sat down next to Jesse. Alexis back down next to Blair and Akiza sat next to the twins.

"So what do you mean he saved you life mate?" Jim asked.

"Well remember when I went looking for a the guy that snatched you cards?" Jaden said looking at Jesse and Syrus. They both nodded. "Well it turns out he could bring monsters to real life like me."

"Wait are you for really? Someone can actually bring monsters to life?" Cathy said with a surprised look. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah and they were real alright. Got the scars to prove it. Anyway, Paradox brought out a new dragon, Yusei's one actually." Jaden explained.

"Wait how did he get you dragon?" Tea asked Yusei.

"Well he came to my time and challenge me to a duel. We began to fight and when I brought out Stardust Dragon he used a blank card to steal it." Yusei explained.

"And with Yusei's dragon he attacked me. If Yusei hadn't gotten there at that moment, I think I would of had more than those scratches." Jaden said with a slight depressed tone. Jesse put his hand on Jaden's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Jaden turned his head to him and gave him a little smile.

"And after Jaden and Yusei travelled to my time we were able to go against Paradox and luckily beat him." Yugi explained. Bronk the quickly stood up.

"I still can't get over the fact that we're in the same room as the 3 dueling legacy's and now we find out that they fought together in a life or death battle, it-its just... I need to sit down." Bronk said as he sat down again. Jesse then heard a familiar noise enter the room. He looked to his left shoulder to see Ruby Carbuncle appear, only she look more solid that transparent.

"Hey girl you okay? You look a little different." He said putting his hand out to her. Another noise then entered the room. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden on his right shoulder.

"Hey buddy what up?" Jaden said looking at his furry partner.

"Wait a second, am I seeing thing?" Yuma said in shock.

"Is that a real life Crystal-Beast?" Tori said with even more shock.

"Awww and the Kuriboh is so cute." Rio said with a cute voice.

"That's all your worrying about? What about the fact that they are alive." Shark said to his sister.

"Yuma are these the time-travellers you told me about?" Astral said appearing to Yuma. Joey and Tristan jumped into each others arms in shock of the new-comer.

"What-the-what?" Joey screamed.

"What is that thing? Is that some kind of alien?" Tristan screamed. Tori laughed.

"Well at least you don't think he is you guardian angel." Tori teased Yuma, remember when he first me Astral.

"Hey! I was confused alright?" Yuma yelled defending himself.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Axel asked.

"My name is Astral." Astral simple said.

"Jaden I just thought of something." Syrus said to Jaden. Jaden look up at him. "If your duel monsters are real, does that mean that our duel monsters are really as well?" Jaden's friends all looked at each other remember the time before when they were stuck in the Inter-Dimension.

"Wait a second are you telling me our duel monsters can come to real life?" Leo asked.

"That's what we're saying mate." Jim said.

"So that means the damage will be real as well, won't it?" Luna said with a slight scare in her voice.

"Yugi, you don't think that-" Yusei began to say but Yugi cut him of.

"Paradox could be behind this?" Yusei nodded. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe but we took care of him. Its like he said whoever loses will lose their soul." Yugi explained.

"Maybe he brought his soul back somehow." Jaden said.

"All we know is right now we need to get back home a back to our own time." Yusei said looking at everyone one. They all nodded.

 **Thanks you for reading! Also thanks you to** _**Matsukaze Tenma**_ **for commenting. To answer to comment about Jaden, well you will find out also a thanks to** ** _0713MM_** **for the ideas for the villains.**

 **Also one more thanks to everyone who has Liked and Favorited this story!**

 **By the way I would like to know if there are any moments in this story that you want me to make it between a certain group or pair or anything like that, whether its a friendship moment Jaden x Jesse or a romantic moment Jaden x Alexis or Yusei x Akiza, you pick.**

 **Also one more thing, would you like me to pair my OC with one of the character like Jesse or Crow maybe?**


	5. Thinking Back

"Are you serious?" Joey said laughing.

"The guy wanted to create a Tomato Theme Park?" Tristan said holding his smirk.

"Yep and in order to attack during the duel we had to pull out a veggie from the basket and eat it." Yuma explained.

"Well that doesn't sound to bad." Syrus said.

"It wouldn't of been if all the vegetables didn't have part Tomato in them." Yuma said with an annoyed voice.

"Aw man. I hate Tomato's. I would have lost in the first couple of rounds." Leo mumbled.

"Leo one you never eat healthy food and two sometimes you don't even last up to the third round." Luna pointed out to her brother.

"Hey! I've won a duel in the past and second I do eat health food... sometimes." He added after seeing Luna give a look like 'really?'.

"Anyway long story short I bet him after eating the food." Yuma said pointing to himself.

"He wouldn't eat anything for 3 rounds." Astral said to everyone.

"Hey no one asked you Astral!" Yuma said standing up looking at his dueling partner.

Tori sighed, "So who wants to go up next telling us about their most weirdest opponent?"

"Hey Jaden," Alexis said to get his attention. Jaden turned and faced her, "Tell them about the time you dueled the Admiral."

"Oh god I forgot about him." Jaden said rubbing his head.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"A pirate." Alexis said smiling, almost laughing.

"Are you serious? You never told me you dueled a pirate Jay." Jesse said looking at Jaden who was now laughing.

"I'm telling you this guy was weird." Chazz nodded.

"For once I agree with you Slacker."

"Come on Jaden tell us about this guy!" Leo said with excitement in his voice. "Did you duel on a pirate boat? Did have a wooden leg? Did you have to walk the plank?"

"What?" Luna said to her brother. Before Jaden answered the front door opened. Axel and Jim stood up to see who was coming into the room. They let out a breath of relief to see Beth walking in.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long." She apologise, as she placed her back pack and shoulder bag on the floor. "Those rabbits are getting faster each day."

"Can we have food now?" Flip asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." Casswell said. What they didn't notice was Tori come up behind them. She raised both of her hands and whacked them around the head. They yelp in pain and grabbed their head.

"Quite your disrespect! She has been out all day getting us food so find your manners!" Tori yelled to the couple with her hands on her hips.

"Oh its fine Tori." Beth said kindly. "It will take about 10 minutes to set up but it will take about half an hour to cook. Do you all mind waiting that long?" Everyone shook their head. Beth took the back pack and carried disappeared with it into the kitchen. After about 5 minutes she returned to the room. "Dinner is cooking." She announced as she took o her jacket and placed it on the peg on the wall. She the walked over to the group and sat on the floor near to Tea and Blair. "So have any of you remembered anything?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I still don't remember a thing." Joey said. Tristan nodded.

"Me neither." Beth thought or a second before looking up the the group.

"Well how about we go through what the last thing you all were doing before this all happened?" The group looked at each other.

"I think that would be a good idea." Crow said.

"I agree." Jesse agreed. Beth nodded and looked towards Yugi and his friends.

"Right how about we start of with you and your friends?" Yugi looked at his friends before nodding.

"Okay well ur.. lets see. I was at home watching some TV when Joey and Tristan stopped by." Yugi said trying to remember what had happened.

"Yeah that's right, me and Tristan were on our way over there to watch a duel tournament." Joey said remembering his side of the event.

"Hold up." Leo said. Everyone looked at him. "Why didn't you just go to the tournament in person?"

"Well kid, when your pretty much noticed anywhere you go and you have about 10,000 people in a stadium plus the paparazzi you wouldn't get 5 seconds alone." Joey explained. Leo nodded.

"Anyway, so we have headed over there and everything seemed call and fine. Then Tea showed up." Tristan said looking over at Tea.

"Yeah I was on my way over there after being in a dance class, but I had to head home first to change." Tea explained.

"Right, so we were watching the tournament, everything was normal..." Yugi stared to say. He soon gazed into his thoughts trying to remember what happened next. "Wait, wasn't there a knock on the door or something?" Yugi said, believing he remembered something.

"Yeah that's right!" Tristan said remember it too. "Didn't you say it might of been your Grandpa?"

Yugi gasped. "That's right. But he's away on an expedition. He was meant to be back soon."

"You don't think we went into another board game do ya Yug?" Joey said with a slightly worried tone.

"'Board Game'?" Cathy said slightly confused.

"Don't ask." Tea groaned.

"So I think I went to answer the door, but after that nothing." Yugi said no lost.

"Same here." Joey said putting his head down. The others nodded. Beth sighed.

"That's okay guys." She said with a little smile. She then turned to Yusei and his friends. "So what about you guys?"

"Well me and Leo at Yusei's place." Luna explained.

"Yeah, Yusei was helping us adjust our duel boards." Leo said after is sister.

"What's a Duel Board?" Yugi asked.

"Oh its this board th-" Leo began to explain but Luna cut him of.

"We'll tell you about it later. Anyway while we were there Crow came by." Luna said turning to Crow.

"Yeah, I had to bring some stuff for Yusei which he ran out of, or didn't have. And while I was there Akiza dropped by." Crow explained before looking at Akiza.

"I was just popping round to catch up." Akiza said innocently. Jack smirked.

"Of course you were." Akiza then glared at him.

"Oh yeah? So what were you doing round his place then?" Akiza snapped.

"I happened to be in the area when I was being stalked by crazy fan girls. I saw the house I took a chance." Jack explained to her.

"Okay enough." Yusei said, before any more could be said. "So once Jack had come round we were all just talking while Crow helped me with the twins Boards when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it... and nothing." Yusei the blanked out. "I don't remember anything after that." Everyone else looked the same as Yusei, blanked out. Beth nodded but looked slightly confused.

"Okay, so both you and Yugi's groups both had someone knock on your homes." Beth turned to Yuma's group. "What happened with you guys then?"

"Well, Tori and the others were round my place cause we were going to a duel tournament." Yuma explained.

"Well everyone except Flip and Casswell." Rio said looking at the couple.

"Well we were on our way over and just coming round to the house when, ur... what happened?" Casswell said looking at Flip.

"Don't look at me. I don't remember." Flip said.

"Well we waited for them but soon go enough so we left." Shark said sounding slightly annoyed.

"We had just left the house and started to walk down the street." Cathy said sounding normal.

"Yeah everything seemed perfectly fine." Bronk said looking at Yuma. "What happened after that?"

"Well I remember walking round a corner but we running not walking cause we were going to be late." Yuma corrected. "I think I bumped into something cause after that there's nothing." Beth looked at him confused.

"So this all happened when you were all outside?" She asked. Yuma nodded.

"Up to when we were outside is when is when I forget what happened." He turned to his friends. "Do any of you remember anything after we left?" Everyone shook their heads. Beth sighed.

"Its okay, we're making a bit of progress." She encouraged. Finally she turned to Jaden and his friends. "Well..." Alexis sighed.

"Well we were all heading back to our old school, Duel Academy, for a school reunion. I think me, Blair and Syrus were like the first lot to arrive." Alexis explained looking over and Blair and Syrus.

"Yeah we were quite a few hours early, weren't we?" Syrus said looking at Blair.

"Yeah, but Hasselberry arrived like what 10 minutes after us?" Blair said.

"Yeah but soon after Chazz arrived, in his private helicopter." Hasselberry pointed out.

"Hey, The Chazz has to arrive in style." Chazz complained. Joey looked at them confused.

"The what?" He asked.

"His nickname." Blair explained.

"Anyway," Alexis continued, "Jim, Axel and Jesse soon arrived and we decided since we still had a lot of time to kill we would go to our hang out to catch up."

"We were there for about, what about half an hour mate?" Jim asked Axel. Axel nodded. "And then Jaden turned up."

"Late as usual." Chazz muttered under his breath. Jaden glared at him.

"Well Chazz if you think about it the reunion wasn't going to start for about another two hours so technically I wan't late." Jaden explained. Chazz glared at him for a couple of seconds before turning away.

"Well once Jaden had arrived we just started talking." Axel said with a normal tone.

"Yeah everything was good for about an hour." Hasselberry said.

"Jay, didn't you go outside around that point?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah I went out to get some fresh air." Jaden said. Beth looked at him.

"What happened after you went outside?" She asked. Jaden then put a serious look on his face, trying to remember what had happened.

"Um... I was just walking around outside the door, thinking when..um... I think there was this guy, but he was wearing a cloak." Jaden said with his eyes closed. He groaned, "I don't remember anything after that." He said running his fingers through his hair. Alexis put her hand on his leg rubbing it.

"Its okay Jay." She said to him. Jaden looked up to her and gave her a small smile. Beth then turned to Jesse.

"Do you guys remember anything that might of happened at that moment?" She asked. Jesse closed his eyes just like Jaden did, trying to remember.

"I.. I remember hearing some notice outside the door. I think I went to open the door to check on Jaden... did I?" He asked the group.

"Yeah I'm sure you did mate." Jim said. Jesse nodded.

"I went to open the door, and then I think it opened but on it own." Jesse explained.

"Or the guy opened it after hurting Jaden." Yusei said. Everyone looked at him. Yugi nodded.

"Its possible." Beth sighed.

"Well at least we know that its defiantly a person responsible." Beth said, trying to bring a little hope to the situation.

"What are we supposed to do about getting who though if we don't know who put us here?" Bronk asked.

"We will find out who put here. I know we will." Beth said. "I haven't spent 5 years here for nothing. I will find out who they are and why we are here, I promise." Beth promised to everyone. They looked at her with a surprised look, but soon turned to a hope. "Now, we have about 15 minutes an till dinner is ready so lets talk about something happy instead?"

"I know what I want to talk about." Leo said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Crow asked. Leo smiled.

"I want to know if Jaden had to walk the plank or not during his duel with the pirate." Leo said excitedly. Jaden smiled.

"Okay here's the story."


	6. She's mine

After Jaden reviled the story of his due with the pirate everyone was in tears of laughter. It made the time fly as the dinner was ready. Beth brought everyone into the kitchen to give them their dinner and drinks. Once everyone was settled in the living room they all started to eat their dinner.

"So what's the future like Yuma?" Joey asked Yuma. Yuma looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh, well to me its like every other day really." Yuma said not really sure as to what to say.

"We don't have hovering cars yet, if that's what you meant." Tori said. Joey laughed.

"Pft. Of course not." Joey said. 'Of course yes' he said in the back of his head.

"What are your duel disks like?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Rio started to say and then realised something. "Wait, where are our duel disk?" Everyone then looked around the house.

"I didn't even notice our duel disks were missing." Axel said looking at Jim.

"You got me mate. But what I don't get is where they've disappeared to. I could have sworn I was wearing mine." Jim said placing his right hand under his chin, in a thinking look.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Luna asked looking at Akiza. Her bowl was sitting on the table and her head lying on her legs with her arms covering the front of her head.

"I don't feel so good." Akiza said weakly. Yusei placed his bowl on the table as well and placed his hands on Akiza's shoulders. Akiza slowly sat up and leaned back into the couch. Yusei placed his left hand on Akiza's forehead and ran it down the side of her face.

"You do feel a little warm." He said to her. Akiza lets out a little sigh and leans back into the couch.

"Could you be coming down with something?" Crow asked Akiza. Akiza shook her head.

"I don't think so." She then leaned her head to the side, as if wanting to sleep.

"Is it the food?" Syrus asked. Joey and Tristan then looked down at their food, unsure at to weather to eat it now. Beth shook her head.

"It can't be. We're all eating the same thing." Beth explained. Joey and Tristan sighed in relief and carried on eating.

"Are we all drinking the same thing?" Cathy asked. Beth started to look like she was thinking hard about something.

"Akiza which one is your glass of water?" Beth asked. Akiza opened her eyes and shakily pointed to the glass of water sitting next to her soup. Beth picked up the water and took a very small sip. "Its been drugged." Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Axel placed his bowl on the floor and stood up. He walked over to Beth and placed his hand out, showing he wanted the drink. Beth gave him the glass with no questions. He took a small sip as well.

"She's right. Something has defiantly been done to it." He answered.

"I knew someone was watching me." Beth muttered under her breath. Jaden looked at her.

"What?" He asked unsure as to what she said. Beth shook her head.

"Nothing." She then took Akiza'a glass back. "Who got their drink after Akiza did?" She asked everyone. Thankfully only Jesse, Tea, Chazz and Blair put their hands up. She took each of their glasses of water and walked into the kitchen. She soon came back out with their glasses. "Here you guys go. It new." She said giving the 4 teens their water.

"Will Akiza be okay?" Yusei asked worriedly. Beth nodded.

"Yeah she should be fine. Just out of it for a couple of hours I guess." Yusei looked away from Beth and back to Akiza. "You tired?" Akiza nodded weakly. Yusei sighed and stood up. He then slipped his arms under her body and scooped her up into his arms. "I'm taking her to bed." Beth nodded.

"That's okay. Go on." She said nodding her head to the door. Yusei nodded and walked to the door saying goodbye to everyone. Luna then quickly stood up and opened the door for him. Yusei thanked her and walked out of the room.

Beth sighed and stood up. Everyone looked up at her."I'm going to need to head back out or more water." She said walking over to the wall near the door and picked up her hanging jacked and backpack.

"But that walk nearly took you 2 hours." Hasselberry said to Beth. Beth nodded.

"I know, but their's a closer one near by." She said putting her jacket on and taking her long brown hair out of the jacket. Chazz looked at her with a confused look.

"Then why the hell didn't you go the that one instead of the one that took you 2 bloody hours?" He yelled. Beth looked at him, but not with a pissed of look.

"Well, the people I told you about that are here to get me for some known reason, they know about this river so I only use it for emergency's. However the other river they didn't know about, an till now." She whispered the last part under her breath. She then quickly shook her head. "Listen I will try my best to get there unseen okay. And I will need to turn all the light of so they think I'm the only one here." As she was about to leave the room she quickly stopped and turned to everyone. "I think it will be best if you all head back to your rooms to be on the safe side. Keep all the lights out, but you can use the night-lights. They wont be able to see them." And with that she let the room.

Yusei carefully opened the door. Akiza was lying still in his arms almost asleep. After closing the door he walked over to the settee-bed that was already put out and laid her on the matters. Akiza moaned as she was settled down. She slowly then sat up, Yusei giving her an confused look. She leaned forward and pulled her left knee up to her chest. She was trying to undo her shoes. Yusei sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Akiza looked up at him.

"I got it." He said calmly. Akiza looked like she wanted to fight back, but she didn't have the strength. She sighed and leaned back into the mattress. Yusei took her foot and began to take of her shoes. Once he finished with the first on he picked up her right foot and began with the second one. He placed her feet down and began to take his shoes of. He was about to take his last shoe of when a stabbing pain hit him in his stomach. 'No, come on. Not now." He began to growl in pain. Akiza looked up at him.

"Yusei are you okay?" She asked weakly. Yusei turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." He then took of his jacket and laid down next to her facing her. Akiza smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you, you have really nice eyes?" She said with a little smile. Yusei sighed.

"That's the drug talking Akiza. Try and get to sleep." He said to her rubbing her arm. Akiza shrug her shoulder and closed her eyes. 'I can't keep this a secret for much longer. My time is running out.' Yusei thought to himself. He looked at Akiza, seeing that she is now asleep. 'I just hope you guys forgive me if you find out. Especially you Akiza.'

"So they're all here you say?" A deep male voice asked.

"Yes, we got all of them as you requested." Another male voice said.

"Well, you six were the once who wanted these human." The first male voice said.

"Yes but some of these humans have incredible gifts. One of them has the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh inside of him. It connects with him through his puzzle." A third voice said.

"You seem to know about this person." The second voice said.

"Why yes I do. I have encountered this person before." The third voice.

"There is also a human here with another soul inside of him. He also has the spirit of the Supreme King inside of him. He is very powerful when he revels it." Another voice said.

"And a group of people called the 'Signers'. They are all connected together." A fifth voice said.

"And there's a person here who has the spirit from another world with him. They care connection is so great it can create an great power." The sixth voice said.

"Well it seems you all know you enemies you want to take down." The first voice said.

"Yes more than anything. 3 of those duellists defeated me right after I was able to change history for good!" The second voice said angry.

"Do not worry my friends," The first voice said. "Each of you will get your revenge but you must leave on for me."

"Who will that be?" The second voice asked.

"The girl Beth."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has been reading this story. I just want to say that it has been amazing that I have been getting so many viewers on this story. Now as you can see I have sort of reviled the villains. I can properly guess that you can all guess who one of the villains are. Now while in this story I am going to be adding more villains to this. If there are any you would like to see please say and I will try and add them in some how.**

 **Also to quickly ask if there are any groups you would like to see more of please say and I will make a chapter around those characters. T**

 **Thanks! Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	7. Oldest Past and Newest Future's thoughts

"What is going on here?" Joey said with a slight worried yet annoyed voice as he threw himself on the couch in the living room of their house.

"Don't ask me. I'll get a headache." Tristan complained placing himself next to Joey. Tea and Yugi then sat down on the other couch next to Joey's and Tristan's.

"Joey stop worrying." Tea said to Joey with a sigh.

"What worrying?" Joey said to Tea with still a slight worry in his voice. "I'm not worrying. We're only in some sort of weird dimension, where there are people from the future here. and a weird girl who has been here for 5 years, and there are people here trying to hurt her. And now we find out that they have drug that could hurt us. And not only that, we've found out that duel monsters can most properly come to real life here, so yeah. I. Am. Perfect." Joey babbled. Tristan sighed and leaned back.

"Relax man. We've been in worse cases than this. We will be fine." Tristan reassured to Joey. Joey looked at him with an slight annoyed look.

"Oh yeah? Name one that is worse than this worse than this." Joey challenged him. Tristan gave him a smile before starting to think.

"Okay, what about that time we were in Egypt back in time?" Tristan said to Joey. Joey shook his head.

"Nope, that doesn't work. We were mainly invisible that time."

"Um, well..there was the time when we...urr.." Tristan could not think. While he carried on trying to prove his point Yugi and Tea were smiling at the scene. While Yugi looked at the pair he suddenly felt the presents of someone else.

"Yugi what are they arguing about?" Atem asked, who was standing next to the couch next to Yugi. Yugi let out a little laugh.

"Joey thinks this is the worse case we have been in and Tristan is trying to prove him wrong." Yugi explained. Atem then put his thinking-face on.

"Well," Atem started to say, "what about the time we were stuck in the world of Capsule Monsters?" Yugi then thought for a second.

"Yeah I guess that could have been worse, right?" Yugi said to Atem, who nodded with a smile. Yugi then turned his attention to Joey and Tristan, who were doing the exact same thing they were doing a minute ago. Joey was waiting for an answer, but this time had a smirk on his face. A smirk of victory. And Tristan was still trying to think, but was now over-doing it. "Hey." Joey, Tristan and Tea then turned their head to him. "What about the time we were stuck in the world of Capsule Monsters?" Tristan then clicked his fingers.

"Ah-ha! Now that was a hard time!" He yelled to Joey. Joey started to scratch his ear.

"Yeah, well you don't have to yell it in my ear." He complained. Tea then turned to Yugi.

"What made you think of that time Yugi?" Tea asked. Yugi turned to her. He was about to say something but quickly stopped. He closed his mouth and turned his head to Atem. He looked at him asking if he wanted the others to know. Atem nodded. Yugi smiled and turned back to Tea, who was looking at him with a confused look. Joey and Tristan were doing the same.

"Atem remembered it." They then looked at him with a shocked yet surprised look.

"He remembers that?" Tristan said to him. Yugi nodded.

"How about you guys talk to him?" Yugi suggested. The others looked at each other, like they weren't to sure of what to do.

"What do we say to him?" Joey said to Yugi. Yugi shrugged.

"Ask him yourself." Before anyone could say anything, Yugi closed his eyes and traded his soul with Atem. Atem then appeared in the same positions as Yugi was, with his eyes closed. As he opened them he looked at his old friends. The three teens were looking at him with a slight scared look. Almost like they were scared of what to say.

"So what happened Astral?" Tori asked. Astral turned his head towards Tori. Yuma and his friends were all sitting in Yuma's house. Yuma and Bronk were sitting on one sofa while Tori and Cathy were sitting on the other sofa. Everyone else where either sitting on the floor or standing against the wall. Astral was standing next to Yuma with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean, Tori?" Astral asked.

"How did you get back here?" Tori asked Astral.

"I am not quite sure." Astral said closing his eyes. "All I remember was returning to Astral World and then staying there. I do not remember anything past that point."

"And what do you think happened to the number cards?" Yuma asked Astral. "How did we end up with our number cards back?"

"And how did we lose our duel disks?" Shark asked.

"I do not know." Astral said with a sigh.

"Do you think that girl Beth could mix us a potion to bring back our memories?" Flip asked. Everyone looks at him with a 'are you kidding me?' look. "What?"

"There's no such thing as magic." Caswell said to Flip.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain us getting into this dimension?" Flip said to Caswell.

"Science." Caswell said with confidence.

"Then how do you explain travelling to another world?" Rio asked.

"Science." Caswell said again, with confidence.

"Then how about the power of Zexal?" Bronk said to Caswell. Caswell opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Ah-ha! There you go! You have nothing." Flip said, happy with his victory.

"Okay lets just say, hypothetically, there is magic in the world." Caswell said.

"Do you think us getting here was magic?" Cathy asked, for anyone to answer.

Yuma shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe."

"So, can Beth make us that memory potion?" Flip asked. Everyone groaned.


	8. Possessions found

"So... what are we doing here exactly again?" Syrus asked. Beth had everyone up in the morning saying that they were going to head to the sight that they were found by Beth. Chazz sighed.

"We're here looking for our duel disks and anything else we could find that could give us a clue as to why we are here." Chazz said, like it was the 100th time he had said it.

"Yes I get that but why here?" Syrus asked.

"Because this is where I found all of you." Beth said to Syrus. "There must be some sort of clue as to why you are here."

"Well first of, should you both be out of bed?" Tea said, gesturing Akiza and Jaden, "I mean, your not healed yet," she said pointing to Jaden, "and you got drugged yesterday." She said pointing to Akiza.

"I'm fine now, don't worry." Akiza said to Tea. "All I needed was a good sleep. And Jaden's stitches should be able to come out soon."

"And besides, I never sit back at times like these." Jaden said to Tea as well before gesturing his friends. "Am I right guys?"

"I don't think there is anything that can keep him down." Alexis said. Jaden smiled at her. She smiled back before turning her head away, slightly blushing.

"Okay," Beth said stepping forward in front of everyone and stopping. Everyone else soon stopped, "I don't like being in the open like this, so I think if everyone separated in their groups to look around it will be quicker. Don't leave the area though, keep in shouting distance." Everyone nodded and soon everyone separated. Yugi's group went into a building to check the ground floor. Jaden's group went to check the place Jaden was found, separate from the group. Yusei's group went to check the area his friends were lying when transported here. Yuma's group also checked the area they were lying when transported here. And Beth was just looking around the whole area.

"Yusei!" Leo shouted as he and Luna started running over to Yusei. Yusei looked up from the ground, as he was kneeling the ground.

"Leo, Luna, what is it? Did you find something?" Yusei asked.

"More like something's." Luna said before she and her brother held out 4 rectangular looking objects. They had a black screen.

"What do you think they are?" Leo asked. Yusei took one into his hands.

"I'm not to sure." Yusei said studying the object. Then Yuma and his friends walked over.

"Hey did you guys find anything?" Yuma asked. Yusei then held up his new discovery.

"We found this."

"Hey that's mine!" Bronk said snatching out of Yusei's hand. "This is my duel disk." Tori then came up from behind Bronk and whacked him around the head.

"What have I told you about snatching?" She said angrily. Bronk wined and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." Tori let out an angry sigh before walking over to the twins and knelt down to their level.

"Did you find any more of these?" She asked with a soft tone. The twins nodded. "Can you show me?" The nodded again before grabbing her hands and dragging her to where they had found the other duel disk. Beth then walked over to the group.

"Had any luck yet?" She asked. Yusei nodded.

"Sure have. We found a couple of duel disks from Yuma's time." Yusei said standing up.

"Hey that's great." Yusei then looked down and saw Beth was holding something in her left hand.

"Hey what's that?" He said pointing to the object. Beth looked down and made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh, um.. not sure. I found a couple of minutes ago. I was hoping someone might know what it is." Beth held the object up and placed it so she was holding it with both hands. Then Axel and Jim made their way over to them.

"Hey mate, found anything?" Jim asked Yusei. Yusei shook his head. Axel then looked down at the object in Beth's hands.

"Hey that looks like my duel disk." Axel said pointing to the object in Beth's hands. Beth pushed her hands forward, letting Axel take the object into his hands. "It is my duel disk."

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked over to see Flip, Caswell and Cathy running over to them. They were also holding what looked like duel-disks. "We found some duel-disks." Rio said holding out two duel-disks.

"Hey they look like ours." Yusei said taking them into his hands. He then called over Jack, Crow, Akiza and the twins.

"Hey, aren't those our duel-disks?" Crow said pointing to the three duel-disks Caswell was holding. "They looks like mine." He then took the top disk and placed it on his arm. "It sure is mine." The others soon found their own duel disks thanks to everyone's help.

"So does everyone have their duel-disks?" Yugi asked looking around the whole group of people. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, where did Beth go?" Blair asked. Everyone looked around for the missing girl.

"Over here!" Everyone looked to see Beth coming out of a building. She was holding what looked like a duel-disk, but not from one of their times. It looked a bit like Jaden's duel-disk but it was purple instead of silver. "This would happen to be any of yours would it?" Beth said holding up the duel disk. Everyone shook their heads.

"I don't recognise it." Tristan said.

"Me neither." Jaden said. Everyone's answers were the same as the last two. Beth then decided to keep it for herself, in case it comes in use.

"Okay so we found our duel disk," Shark began to say, "what do we do now?"

"Well, we recently found out that you duel-monster spirits," Beth said gesturing Jaden and Jesse, "could come alive without summoning them, so why do one of you try and summon one of your monsters and see what happens?" Beth suggested to the pair. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, lets try it." Jaden said getting out his deck, but Alexis quickly walked over to him.

"Wow, Jaden should you really be doing this? I mean with you injury could it not just make you worse?" Alexis said to him, with a slight panic tone in her voice.

"I think she's right," Crow said to Jaden, "I mean, you could end up making yourself worse."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah good point." Jaden then turned and looked at Jesse, who had already got his deck out and placed it in the duel-disk. "Think you can do it?"

"Only one way to find out." Jesse said before pulling the top card out of his deck. "Sapphire Pegasus, come on out!" He yelled before placing the card on his duel-disk. A light then appeared in front of Jesse, at then a white stallion with large wings and a blue horn on its head.

"Jesse, what is going on?" Sapphire Pegasus said as he looked around at the people around him, and the environment they were in. "Where are we?"

"We're not to sure Pegasus. We are hoping to find out soon and I will explain everything to the other later," Jesse explained to Pegasus, "but first, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course Jesse. What is it?" Pegasus asked. Jesse then pointed to a bin that was standing next to a building, "Can you use Sapphire Tornado on that bin please?" Pegasus nodded before taking of into the skies and attacking the bin with full power. The bin went flying across the area an till it was nearly yards away. Everyone looked at the bin in shock.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Everyone looked over to Leo who had his hands in the air.

"So when are we making our first move?" A voice asked.

"Patients Paradox," Another voice said. A deep male voice. "I have planned our attack."

"Great, so when can we attack? I can't wait to get rid of those Signers for good." A third voice said.

"You will not be making the first move." The second voice said.

"Then let me. I can grab that Yuki kid and brake his neck after what he did to me." A forth voice said, almost sounding desperate.

"We can not harm him. We may need him remember." The second voice said.

"Correct. His power is very powerful." Paradox said.

"Then who will be?" A fith voice asked. The deep man voice smiled and turned to his ally.

"Bakura, may I borrow you for a second?"


	9. I Like What I Have To Say

Everyone has now been is this different dimension for a week and everyone was starting to settle in. Well everyone apart from Chazz and Jack. Chazz wouldn't stop complaining about the food, how it was practically the same every night, and Jack wouldn't stop complaining about not having coffee in this dimension. At first it was annoying but they soon got used to it. Beth went out everyday to get food for everyone. She should be out for a good couple of hours, some days she would be out for most of the day since she had to get water. Nobody minded it. It just gave them more time to get to know each other they all saw it as.

Right now Tristan, Joey, Crow, Leo and Luna were watching Yugi and Jack having a duel against each other. Beth suggested not to use their duel-disks, so they decided to do it the old fashion why before duel-disks came about, and that was to play on the floor. Jim and Axel were standing by a window keeping an eye out for any trouble. Everyone was thinking of them as their guards. Hasselberry and Syrus were also having a duel with Chazz watching with boredom. Yusei and Yuma were to having a duel with Shark, Bronk, Caswell and Flip watching. All the girls were sitting together talking about girl-stuff, well all apart from Akiza. She, Jaden and Jesse were in his room taking out Jaden's stitches.

"Its okay Jaden we are almost there." Akiza said slowly taking out the stitches with her eyes glued to the wound. Jaden nodded with his eyes closed as he laid on the bed with Jesse standing on the other said of him.

"Jess, you didn't have to come in here you know." Jaden said to Jesse not turning his head. Jesse laughed.

"I know, but I still wanted to be." Jesse said to Jaden with a smile on his face.

"What about Lex and Sy, didn't they want to come in?" Jaden asked Jesse. Jesse nodded.

"They did but little Sy would have been sick everywhere and Alexis probably would have fainted." Jesse said to Jaden. Jaden nodded.

"True." Jaden said with a little laugh. Akiza let out a sigh.

"Okay Jaden you are done." Jaden let out a sigh in relief and slowly sat up. Jaden looked down at his stomach to see where the stitches were originally, there was now a white line with a little dent in his stomach. It was red in the area.

"Here you go Jay." Jaden turned to see Jesse holding out his t-shirt out for him.

"Thanks Jess." Jaden said accepting his shirt.

"You should be okay now Jaden. Just take it easy for the next couple of days." Akiza told Jaden. Jaden nodded and got of the bed. The three of them then walked out of the room and into the living room where no one noticed them. Jaden and Jesse walked over to Syrus, Hasselberry and Chazz while Akiza went over to the girl group.

"And I telling you right now, I don't think Yuma can get through a hour without having to eat. One time during a duel tourna-" Tori stopped her story when she saw Akiza walking over to them. "Hey Akiza." She greeted.

"Hey guys." Akiza said sitting down on the ground next to Tea and Rio.

"How's Jaden?" Blair asked.

"He's fine Blair. Just need to take it easy for a couple of days." Akiza told Blair. Blair nodded and looked round the group. She then noticed Alexis looking over to where Jaden and Jesse went.

"Watch you looking at Alexis?" Blair asked. Alexis looked at Blair.

"What?" Alexis asked. Blair giggled.

"Nothing." Alexis looked at her with a confused look. She looked round the group, hoping one of them would tell her what was going on.

"What are we talking about over here?" The seven girls looked up to see Beth was standing behind Cathy and Alexis. She then knelt down and sat down with her legs laying on the right side of her body.

"Oh nothing much, just about Alexis secret crush." Rio said with a smile on her face. Alexis' face then went bright red.

"I don't have a secret crush!" She almost yelled. Cathy smiled.

"Really? Cause you to look great together." Alexis went redder.

"Can we please just change the subject?" Alexis asked, sounding desperate.

"Okay, what to?" Tea asked.

"Oh I got it." Blair quickly said. The girls turned their attention to her. "Where can a girl get a bath around here?" It was at that moment all the girls realised something. They hadn't bathed in nearly a week.

"Oh god, she's right." Rio said looking down at her clothes.

"Okay, if you want we can all go down to the river and get washed down their if you want." Beth offered.

"What about our clothes?" Akiza asked.

"I have a bunch of other clothes I wear when I ever bath. You all can borrow them while you clothes dry if you want." Beth said to the girls pointing behind her when she mentioned the clothes.

"A bath does sound nice." Alexis admitted. Beth smiled and then stood up.

"Okay then. Lets get everyone together and we will head out to the river. You guys let everyone know and I will get the things we will need. " With that Beth left the room while everyone went to their friends to tell them what was going on. After 5 minutes everyone was together ready to leave to go to the river. Beth soon returned with two rucksacks, and and big handbag.

"What's with all the bags?" Tristan asked.

"Towels and clothes for everyone. I dout so of you are gonna be wanting to be naked in front of everyone when in the river, am I right?" Beth asked everyone. Everyone looked at each other before turning their heads away. Beth let out a little laugh. "Now before we leave I want to quickly tell you this. Do not wonder of. The others here could grab you at any moment. And second, don't make to much noise. It could give us away if they are trying to come after us." Beth instructed to everyone. "Okay, you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go then." And with that everyone left the apartment.

They had been walking for nearly an hour and they were no longer in an area full of buildings but instead trees. Some were starting to get a bit tired especially Leo and Luna. Because they were younger than everyone else they wouldn't be able to walk for as long as the others. Akiza looked down to see Luna holding her side.

"Luna are you okay?" She asked. Luna looked up at her and gave her a little smile.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." But Akiza could see right through her smile. She was in pain.

"No your not, your in pain." Akiza pointed.

"It's just a little stitch, nothing to worry about." Akiza let out a sigh.

"We need to take a break." Akiza then walked a little bit faster to catch up with Beth who was walking in front of everyone. "Beth." Beth stopped and turned to Akiza.

"Yeah?" Beth asked.

"Luna is getting a stitch, and we've been walking for nearly an hour." Beth looked at everyone to see they were all a little tired. Beth nodded.

"Okay." Beth then turned to everyone else. "Guys lets take a little break." Some let out a sigh in relief and went to the closet tree they were to and just fell against it. Beth also went over to a tree and dumped everything she was carrying.

Yugi was sitting against a tree when Atem appeared. "Yugi, something doesn't feel right." Yugi looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked him.

"I feel like we are being watched." Yugi looked around the area, but did not seen anything suspicious.

"I din't see anything to worry about." Yugi said looking back at Atem. Atem sighed.

"Just keep and eye out." Yugi nodded and Atem went back into the puzzle. Jaden walked over to Yugi and gave him a smile.

"Hey, can I sit with ya?" Yugi smiled at him.

"Yeah sure." Jaden nodded and sat down next to Yugi, leaning his back against the tree. "So, how you feeling?" Jaden gave him a confused looked for a second, before realising what he meant.

"Oh you mean this?" Jaden said, pointing to his stomach. "It good. Akiza said to just take it easy for the next couple of day. I should be fine though."

"That's good to hear." Yugi said to him. Jaden nodded before talking.

"So what about you? Remembered anything new yet?" Yugi shook his head.

"Nope. Who ever brought us here defiantly didn't want us to remember who they are." Jaden nodded before looking over to his friends.

"You know, I wasn't planning on going to the reunion at Duel Academy." Yugi looked at Jaden, but Jaden kept on looking at his friends. "Sometimes I think to myself maybe it would do all my friends good if I was never friends with them. We are always attacked at and I'm most of the time the reason for it happening." Yugi gave Jaden a sad smile and turned his head and looked at his own friends.

"I know how you feel." Jaden the looked at Yugi with a confused look. "Me and my friends most of the time get in trouble in some way and its either me or Atem they are looking for."

"Who's Atem?" Jaden asked. Yugi held up his millennium puzzle.

"They spirit who lives in here." Jaden nodded. Yugi then carried on with what he was saying.

"No matter what we do, or when we go it..it just feels like we will never-" Yugi was then cut of by another voice.

"You will never have a normal life." Yugi and Jaden looked up to see Yusei standing next to Yugi. "Trust me, my friends and I never had a normal life. Not an till after we lost our marks." Yusei then sat down next to Yugi and leaned against the tree. "But, I wouldn't change anything that happened to us."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because, if it wasn't for this mark, then I never would have met some of my friends." Yusei said looking over at his friends. "And me, Jack and Crow would never of built the bridge connecting Satellite to New Domino."

"You know, now that you mention it, there are some good things that came out of me signing to Duel Academy." Jaden admitted.

"And me getting the millennium puzzle." Yugi said looking down at the puzzle.

"You don't get to choose what happens in this world," Yusei started to say.

"But we doing get a saying on what does happen," Yugi completed. Yusei smiled.

"And you know what?" Yugi and Yusei turned and looked and Jaden, who was looking at his friends again, "I like what I've got to say." Yusei and Yusei smiled as Jaden turned and faced them with a smile on his face.


	10. The First Attack

After a stop for half an hour, the group carried on with their journey. Beth carried the bags again but was slightly struggle, failing to hide it from everyone. Jesse quickly walked up to her and grabbed one of the rucksacks. "Here, let me help." Beth looked to her left to see Jesse take the bag of her left shoulder before she could argue back.

"Thank you." Jesse gave her a warm smile before putting the bag over his shoulder. "So you've walk this everyday for 5 years?" Jesse asked Beth with a bit of shock in his voice. Beth nodded.

"Pretty much." Beth said with a shrug. Jesse shook his head, not believing this. "You get use to it though." Beth assured to him.

"I don't know how you got used to it." Beth and Jesse turned to see Yuma said walking up to them. "I mean how can someone walk nearly 2 hours non-stop?"

"Simple, its called practise." Beth said simply. They carried on walking for at least another half an hour they had finally came across the river. "And here we are." Everyone stopped and sat down against a tree. Beth and Jesse placed the bags on the floor, and then Beth turned to look at everyone.

"Okay, so if the girls would like to follow me I will lead you to where we can get bathed without any boys peeking." Beth said the last bit looking mainly at the boys. Some of the boys smirked while a couple looked disappointed. Beth picked up one of the bags and then all of the girls stood up and followed her round a bush where they started to get unchanged. "Okay now I bet you all don't want to get naked in front of each other," Some of the girls looked at each other not liking that idea, "which is why there is an hidden area in the river each of you one at a time can get fully unchanged and get washed."

Once the girls were unchanged into their under-wear Beth lead them into the river. Beth stepped into it with no problems while the other girls were starting to shiver. They were all soon in the river with the water up just over their knees. Each of the girls also brought their clothes with them to wash as well. Rio said that she would like to go first to get washed, so Beth led her over to the hidden area, which was actually under a tree with a big branch covering the entrance.

"Here you are, once your washed come back out and you can get you clothes washed." And with that Beth let Rio to her business. Beth slowly walked over to the other girls and they all began to wash their clothes, some chose to start washing their hair by leaning forward and putting their head in the water. Soon after 20 minutes all the girls were done. As they came back round to see they guys, the boys were all grouped together talking.

"Hey what you boys talking about?" Tea asked. They guys look their new arrivals with a slight confusion on their faces.

"Where did you get new clothes?" Flip asked. The girls looked down at themselves. They were wearing a basic short sleeved top and jeans with rips in them. Beth stepped forward with a bag in her hand.

"Me. And now its your turn to get changed." Beth said throwing the bag to Flip, who failed to catch it. Everyone giggled as Flip fell back when the bag hit him on his chest. "Okay boy chop chop, we need to get back before the sun starts to set."

Soon half and hour went by and the boys appeared wearing the same kind of clothes the girls were wearing. Beth had put all of their wet clothes into two bags, one for the girls and one for the boys. Once everything was brought together they were soon on the road again to home.

After walking for half an hour some started to get a bit tired. "Hey Beth?" Beth turned around and looked at Axel who was walking over to her.

"Yeah Axel, what is it?" Beth asked as they carried on walking.

"Some of the others are starting to get tired. Can we take a break by any chance?" Beth bit her lip and looked ahead at the sky. The sun looked like it was getting ready to set.

"I'm sorry Axel but we can't. They sun will be setting soon, and we need to get back before it does." Axel looked like he wanted to argue back but he could see in her face that she couldn't risk them staying out late. He nodded and walked back over to Jim.

"What she say mate?" Jim asked. Axel shook his head.

"She said we can't risk the sun setting on us." Axel said to Jim. Jim sighed, but carried on walking. Jim looked around at everyone at saw the exhaustion on some of their faces.

"We really need to take a break." Jim said to Axel. Axel nodded. Yugi was nearly dragging his feet against the ground when Atem appeared next to him.

"Yugi," Atem said to get Yugi's attention.

"Yeah Atem?" Yugi said weakly.

"I sense a presence again." Atem told Yugi. Yugi looked around and only saw the same group he had been with for a week. But this time he felt something, something different. A different pair of eyes watching.

"I think your right Atem." Atem disappeared and Yugi ran up to Beth. "Beth!" Yugi called out. Beth turned around to Yugi. "We're being watched." Beth gave him a confused yet serious look.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked him. Yugi nodded.

"I'm sure. Don you not feel like your being watched?" Yugi asked her. Beth looked away from Yugi and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then let out a big sigh. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she stopped moving.

"Stop." She called out to the group. A couple of 'thank god' whispers were heard but Beth did not say anything about it. She took the bow of her back and placed and arrow on the string. She looked around the area to see if she could see anything. Everyone also looked round, some confused other know that there is something wrong.

Yuma looked around the area, not sure if someone saw in fact watching them. Astral suddenly appeared. "Yuma." Yuma turned to Astral.

"Astral, what is it?" Yuma asked.

"I sense a presence near by." Astral warned Yuma. Yuma's eyes narrowed. Yuma looked around the area again, hoping he could spot out who or what the presence was. An idea then popped into his head. He turned back to Astral.

"Do you think you can sense where its coming from?" Yuma asked Astral. Astral nodded and closed his eyes. Yuma carried on looking around for any sign of the enemy. Astral's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Yuma, up there!" Astral said pointing to on o the buildings. Yuma looked up and saw a dark figure running across the rooftops.

"Beth!" Yuma called out. Everyone looked at him. "Up on the roof!" Yuma called out pointing to the roof.

"I see him!" Beth called out, before aiming her arrow. The figure was running so fast the Beth could not get a clear target. Beth growled in frustration. The figure suddenly leaped from the building's rooftop to another building. Everyone looked at the figure with a surprised look. The figure then suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jack said with an annoyed tone.

"Right here." Everyone looked to see the figure, actually a man, appear to them from a dark alleyway. The figure was no other than-

"Bakura." Yugi growled. Tea, Tristan and Joey all tensed. Bakura laughed. He look the exact same. He wore black trousers with a long red coat, exposing his chest. He also wore the millennium ring around his neck. Bakura laughed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Yugi and his annoying friends." Yugi and his friends growled. Bakura laughed and looked at the rest of the group. "It seems you have made some new friends." He then saw Beth, with her arrow pointing at his warningly. "And some protective once."

"I know you. Your one of those guys who keep on coming after me." Beth reminded him. Bakura laughed.

"Yeah, but only cause a certain person wants you." Bakura said to Beth. Beth slightly lowed her weapon but not a lot, almost as she was surprised.

"Who's after me?" Beth asked.

"Bakura working for someone? Never thought that would happen." Joey whispered to Tristan who nodded.

"What was that?" Bakura yelled to Joey.

"I said 'You working for someone seems slightly different to us.' Say what is in it for you pal?!" Joey yelled.

"Why, the millennium puzzle of course. And them my revenge on the Pharaoh." Bakura said, as if they should have already known the answer. Yugi gasped and put his hand protectively over the puzzle.

"That's not gonna happen." Yugi said walking forward and activating his duel disk. Bakura laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi asked.

"If you lose a duel here, you lose your soul for good." Everyone gasped. They did not know that this dimension had this kind of power. "But if you want to duel me Yugi, then that's fine. Once I beat you I will take your millennium puzzle and the girl." Bakura said activating his duel disk.

"Yugi no!" Tea yelled out to Yugi. Yugi turned to her and Joey and Tristan.

"They what should we do?" Yugi asked. "I'm up for any suggestions."

"I got one. Not duel, but," Crow began to say activating his duel disk, "summon our monsters. I summon Black Winged Fane the Steel Chain!" Crow called out as he placed the card on his duel disk. The monster suddenly appeared. "Attack that guy with chain whip!" Crow's monster went in for the attack. Bakura brought his hands up to protect him, but it didn't help. The chains caused him to go flying into a wall, and for his cards in his disk to fall out and scatter over the floor.

"Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, come on out!" Jesse yelled as he summoned his monster.

"You come out as well Red Eyes Black dragon!" Joey yelled as he summoned forth his dragon. As the two new monsters were summoned to the field Beth thought of an idea. Each monster had wings

"Guys get on the monsters! We can fly out of here!" Beth called out. Everyone started to climb onto each of the monsters. Not everyone was able to get onto each monster though. Yugi and his friends were on Red Eyes. Crow, Yusei, Akiza and the twins were just able to fit onto Black Winged. And Jesse, Alexis and Jaden were able to it on Pegasus. Bakura was started to wake up, from being knocked out by the attack, and saw that they were starting to get away. He also saw that his cards were scattered everywhere.

"Damn it." He cursed as he began to pick up his cards. Beth quickly thought of an idea, but it wasn't a good one. She activated her duel disk and pulled a card from her deck.

"Water Dragon, come out!" She called out as she slammed the card onto the disk. A dragon suddenly appeared, its scales completely light blue. From the wings to the end of the tail, they were connected. It let our a cry as it was summoned. Everyone looked at Beth with a shocked look. "Okay guys get on!" Beth yelled as she and the others were just able to fit onto water dragon.

"Is this a really bad time to say that I hate height?" Caswell asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled at him. He just closed his eyes and held onto Water Dragon for dear life.

"Okay Water Dragon, head East." Water dragon obeyed and flew in the direction, with Pegasus, Red Eyes and Black Winged following. Bakura let out a growl in frustration.

As soon as they arrived back at the flat, Beth, Jesse, Crow and Joey summoned back their monsters and run up to the apartment with everyone following them. When the door opened to the house Joey and Jesse fell on the floor.

"Whoa man are you okay?" Tristan asked Joey as he helped him up. Jaden did the same with Jesse. They took them over to one of the sofa and sat them down on it.

"I feel weak." Joey said breathing heavily.

"I know what you mean." Crow said being carried in with Yusei's help. Yusei sat him down on the other sofa. Everyone was soon in. Beth came walking in and placed all the bags on the floor. And collapsed.

"Beth!" Blair yelled as she and the other girls ran over to her. Akiza sat Beth up against the wall near her.

"Beth, Beth can you hear me?" Akiza asked. She lightly patted Beth's face to wake her up slightly. Beth soon came around and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out." Alexis said to her. Beth looked at her confused, but then thought and realised something.

"It was summoning the monsters." Beth mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Who else is tired like me?" Beth asked.

"Joey, Jesse and Crow. Why?" Yugi asked. Beth looked at him.

"We were the only once that summoned monsters, and are the only once like this." Beth explained.

"That does explain it." Jesse said, still breathing heavily like Crow and Joey. "We summon monsters and then lose our energy." Jesse then looked at his friends. "Just like before." They all looked at each other, knowing what he meant. Everyone else looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you going on about?" Jack asked. Syrus was about to answer when he was cut of.

"Don't worry about it." Jaden said. Syrus looked at Jaden, but Jaden didn't look back.

"Crow," Jim said to Crow. Crow looked at him, with a weak look. "How did you get the idea to summon your monster?" Jim asked.

"Remember when Jesse summoned his monster the other day?" Crow said to Jim. Jim nodded. "Well I just figured that by summoning my monster I could buy time to get way from the Bakura guy." Crow explained.

"That was good thinking, Crow." Yusei said, tapping Crows shoulder. Crow sighed as started to close his eyes. Beth saw that Crow, Jesse, Joey and herself where starting to fall asleep, so decided not to stop them. But she would need to talk to them all tomorrow.

"Lets just get some sleep." Beth said standing up slowly. "We could all use it." Everyone agreed to what she had said, and in less than five minutes everyone was in their homes asleep.

 **Thank you all for reading! Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review this story. Also remember to check out my Polls. I have updated them. Thanks Again!**


	11. Old Enemies

"So who is this Bakura guy?" Hasselberry asked. Yugi and his friends all looked at each other. Everyone was sitting in Beth's apartment after everyone get a good night sleep. The events from the day before still had Beth, Joey, Jesse and Crow weak but strong enough to help everyone.

"Bakura is an evil spirit from Atem's time. He connected to us through a friend of ours through an old millennium item, like how me and Atem connect." Yugi explained.

"All this spirit connecting thing is so confusing." Rio said leaning against the wall, as she sat on the floor.

"You get used to it." Tea said to Rio.

"Why is Bakura after this puzzle?" Shark asked Yugi.

"Its said that whoever possesses all the millennium items will possess great power." Yugi explained.

"What kind of power?" Jack asked. Yugi shrugged.

"We're not to sure." Yugi said. There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds when Alexis broke it.

"So this Bakura guy, you know him Beth?" Alexis asked Beth. Beth nodded.

"Well, not that well. All I know is that he is one of the creeps after me. But now I know he is just working for someone." Beth said with a serious face on.

"Do you know who could be after you Beth?" Tori asked. Beth shook her head.

"No, but now we know that these people must be from all of your pasts, so lets get brainstorming." Beth suggested. She first looked at Yugi and his friends. "Do any of you guys have enemies apart from Bakura?" Beth asked them. The group put on their thinking faces.

"I can't think of anyone." Tea said. She then looked to Yugi. "Can you think of anyone, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head.

"Not really. You guys?" Yugi asked Joey and Tristan. They both shook their heads. Beth sighed with a light of disappointment.

"That's okay guys, don't worry." Beth then turned to Jaden and his friends. "Do you guys have any enemies?" Beth asked. Chazz let out a chuck.

"Huh, how many have you got, slacker?" Chazz asked Jaden. Jaden gave Chazz a look while Alexis whacked Chazz's arm. Jaden then turned back to Beth. He rubbed his head while he thought of all of the enemies he had fought.

"Umm, there are quite a few." Jaden said with a little laugh at the end.

"What about Viper?" Hasselberry asked Jaden. Jaden and the rest of the gang looked at Hasselberry with a confused, yet nervous look on their faces.

"Who's Viper?" Yusei asked.

"A professor from my old academy." Axel explained to Yusei.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Yuma said to Axel.

"Try having all your energy pulled from your body by him." Blair said to him. Everyone gasped.

"He could do that?" Yugi asked. Jim nodded.

"Oh yeah. He created these things called bio-bands to dair all of our energy from our bodies." Jim explained.

"But why was he doing that?" Crow asked. The group looked at each other and then at Jaden who was looking at the ground. Thinking about the dimensions they visited and the kind of danger he believed he was responsible for wasn't the best topic to talk about in the group. Yubel and Jaden may now be one but that doesn't change what happened. Jesse went to break the silence that entered the room, but was beaten.

"Well long story short, he lost his son, he met someone that could bring his son back but they need energy to do it, Viper used our energy, got caught, lost a duel, and then disappeared." Chazz said simply. Jaden and everyone else was giving Chazz a 'Really?' look. Chazz just shrugged it of and turned his head away from everyone.

"What?" Tori said with a shock in her voice.

"Just like Chazz said. After Viper disappeared we were transported to another dimension. Took us nearly weeks to get home." Axel said.

"How did you get home?" Luna asked. Everyone froze and looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Jaden started to feel really uncomfortable. Alexis, who was sitting next to Jaden, saw this and placed her hand on his shoulder. Jaden looked at her and then back to the floor. Beth noticed that everyone was not looking like they wanted to answers, so she moved on.

"Yusei," Beth said, grabbing Yusei and everyone one else in the room attention, "what about you and your friends?"

"Well there is was the Ghost." Leo said immediately.

"The Ghost? Are you talking about those dead things that come out to haunt people?" Joey said, not believing Leo.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as ghosts." Tristan said.

"No, I'm talking about this guy that went around on his duel runner and would challenge other duelists. He also had this really cool monster tha-" Leo got cut of by his sister putting her hand over his mouth.

"Excuse my brother, he can get to excited sometimes." Luna said with a nervous smile. Beth let out a little laugh.

"Its okay don't worry." Beth told her. Luna sighed and dropped her hand, but not before giving her brother a glare. Beth then turned back to Yusei.

"Is there anyone else?" She asked. Yusei looked his friends but they all shook their heads. Everyone apart from Akiza.

"Akiza?" Yusei said. Akiza looked up at him. "Can you think of someone?" Akiza looked like she wanted to say someone but shook her head and brought a smile on her face.

"No." She said to Yusei. He looked like he didn't believe her but he wasn't going to push her.

"No there isn't I don't think." Beth nodded and then turned to the final group. Yuma's.

"Before you ask Beth," Yuma quickly said, "we talked about this and wrote them all down on some paper." Yuma said standing up from the ground he was sitting on. He walked over to Beth and gave her the paper. Beth took it and looked at it.

"Well, at least this way I can write down all of the people it could possibly be and we can work our way through it that way." Beth said look at the group of people. "And when we find out who they are, we will get home."

* * *

 **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have been stuck with revision at school for a while now cause I have started my GCSES now. Plus I have started a new story. But I did not forget about this I just didn't have a lot of time for it. But I promise I will try and carry this story one! I will NOT abandon it.**

 **By the way, sorry if you don't like the chapter much. Just thought you might want an update, sooner rather than later.**


	12. More about Beth

"Hey Beth," Jesse said to Beth. Everyone was in Beth's apartment in the living room. Everyone was spread out doing things or talking to people. Yugi, Jaden and Yusei were all talking together, sitting down on a settee near Beth, Jesse, Joey, Tristan and Yuma.

"Yeah, Jesse?" Beth asked.

"How long have you been able to see spirits?" Jesse asked. Beth let out a breath and began to think back.

"I think not long after I actually arrived here. I began to see them maybe a couple of days after I arrived maybe." Beth guessed.

"So you couldn't see them before you came to this dimension?" Jesse asked. Beth shook her head. "How did you start seeing them?"

"Could do with the mark I have, or could do with the dimension we're in." She guessed.

"What kind of monsters did you begin to see?" Yuma asked. Beth looked kind of nervous suddenly.

"Well, I began to see monsters from my own deck." She said to them.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that." Joey said to Beth. "Where did you get your deck from?"

"Yeah, did you find the cards here?" Tristan asked. Beth shook her head.

"No, I got the cards from my dimension." Beth told them.

"You got you cards from your old dimension?" Beth turned around to see Crow and the twins behind her. "Like your old home?" Luna asked. Beth nodded.

"That's right." She said to them.

"That's so cool," Leo said as he and Luna sat next to Beth on the floor while Crow sat opposite her with Jesse, Joey and Tristan, "so what time do you come from?" Leo asked.

"Pardon?" Beth asked.

"Like do you come from our time? Do you come from Yugi's time or way after Yuma's time?" Leo explain. Beth didn't look like she knew how to answer that question.

"Well I can't tell you that. For all we know it could mess up a timeline." Beth said, hoping everyone will by it.

"Good point." Tristan said. "Last thing we need is a messed up time line." Tristan said, nudging Joey's shoulder.

"Hey Beth," Yuma said. Beth turned and faced him, "can we see you cards?" he asked her.

"Sure, okay." Beth said. She knelt on her knees and took out and pack of duel cards from her card holder on the back of her trousers. She sat back down and started to lay her cards out for the small group to see.

"Awsome." Leo said leaning closer to some of the cards.

"So you duel with a dragon deck?" Crow said.

"Sort of. Most of them are dragons, but each dragon has their own trainer." Beth told them picking up two cards. "You have 'Water Dragon' and 'Dalis- Rider of the Water Dragon'." Beth read out.

"And what can they do when those two cards are on the field?" Tristan asked.

"Why don't you read it?" Beth suggested offering her card to Tristan. Tristan took the card and began to read the monster's special ability.

"'When 'Water Dragon' is being attacked 'Dalis' can switch into defence mode and take the attack instead'"." Tristan read out.

"But why would it do that?" Joey asked.

"Riders protect their dragons. As do dragons protect their riders." Beth said. "They protect one another, even if it means sacrifice."

"You sound like you know a lot about dragons and their riders." Jesse said.

"I guess you could say that." Beth said. Then suddenly a little baby roar was heard. Everyone looked behind Beth to see a little purple dragon. "Hey Violet." Beth said as she placed her hand towards the baby dragon. Violet moved towards the hand and rubbed its head against it.

"Cool! Its a baby dragon!" Leo said with an excited voice.

"Aww. Its so cute." Luna said.

"Violet is one of the baby dragons I have in my deck." Beth told them.

"What can she do?" Crow asked. Beth then looked down at Violet.

"Go on girl. Show them your fire ball." Beth encouraged the baby dragon. Violet look between Joey and Tristan and began to growl. Joey and Tristan began to look nervous and the dragon leaned down growling harder. Then suddenly Violet opened her mouth and out shot a small purple ball of fire. Joey and Tristan yelled in surprise and ducked down to avoid the ball of fire. They succeeded, but Bronk, who was standing up, wasn't as lucky as the ball of fire hit him in the-

"Ahhh my butt!" Bronk yelled as he clenched his bottom in pain. Syrus, Shark, Hasselberry and Chazz looked at him in confusion.

"Ouch." Yuma commented. Leo burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious." Leo said still laughing. Bronk rubbed in butt and looked around the room. Everyone was now looking around to see what was happening.

"What was that?" Bronk demanded. Beth put her hand up.

"Sorry. My bad. Didn't see you there." Beth apologised.

"But what hit me?" Bronk said wanting to know.

"One of Violets fire balls." Beth said gesturing the baby dragon.

"A fire ball?!" Bronk yelled.

"Relax will ya, it's not like you're on fire." Hasselberry said removing his hands from his ears, as Bronk was yelling quite loudly.

"What?!" Bronk yelled, mis-hearing Hasselberry, believing he was on fire. He began to panic and run around in a circle trying to look at his butt.

"Relax Bronk. You butt is unharmed." Yuma said to his friend. Bronk gave his bottom on last rub and sat back down.

"Maybe that enough fire tricks for today." Beth said to Violet. Violet nodded and soon disappeared back into the deck.

"So do you have other cute dragons like that?" Luna asked. Beth nodded her head.

"Yes, there are three. Violet, Amber and Indigo." Beth told her.

"And do each of them have their own rider?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. Each dragon I have has their own rider. The dragons go from the baby dragons in eggs to the dragons at the top of the chain." Beth explained to them.

"And what dragon and rider goes to the very top?" Leo asked. Beth smirked.

"I will tell you that another time. Trust me. It will be worth the wait." Beth said.


	13. Snake Bite

It's around midday in this unknown dimension. Beth has taken Tristan, Hasselberry, Axel, Crow and Shark out to help her get food for everyone back at the apartment. She didn't want them to come at first, but everyone was pretty convincing.

"Beth come one. Let us help." Tristan said to Beth. She shook her head as she put her jacket on.

"No way. It's to dangerous. For all we know we could get attacked again." Beth told them.

"That is true, but if you got attacked then how are you going to defend yourself?" Joey asked.

"I have my weapon, plus my deck." Beth said.

"What if your collapses after using your deck because you lost energy?" Tea

"What if your arrow isn't fast enough?" Rio said.

"What if you deck isn't strong enough?" Jack said.

"What if you get captured and we are left to starve?" Chazz said.

"Okay fine!" Beth yelled. "Just stop with all the 'What if's'. I will let 5 people come, and that's it." Beth told them.

"So does it usually take that long to get a rabbit?" Crow asked as he walked beside Beth as the 6 of them began to walk back to the apartment. beth was carrying their catch in a bag that hung over her shoulder.

"No. If I didn't have people stepping on twigs every second, then I would have got it in about 5 minutes." Beth said glaring at Tristan and Hasselberry. The pair had twigs in their hair and dirt on their clothes.

"Or have each of them falling down the hill." Shark muttered, but they heard them.

"Hey, me falling wasn't my fault. My foot got caught on a branch." Tristan said in his defence.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to bring me down with you." Hasselberry said as he tried to take the twigs out of his hair.

"Sorry, you where just the first thing I could grab hold off." Tristan said to him. The two then began to have a slight argument over what had happened.

"So not a bad catch today, ey?" Crow said to Beth. Beth nodded. One rabbit, two chickens and a duck. They also picked some tomatoes and apples they found on trees and plants.

"I hope everyone likes duck." Beth said.

"I've got to say, this dimension isn't really that different from our world." Axel said.

"I know what you mean." Shark said as he walked near them. "I mean the animals are all the same. The electricity works, and there are buildings all around us. It's almost like we are in a world where humans don't exist."

"It's possible." Axel said.

"But why are we here? That's what I want to know." Crow said.

"That's the million dollar question." Beth said. "Have you guys had anything come through yet? Anything jogged your memories?"

"No not yet." Axel answered.

"Same." Shark said.

"And you won't." Beth and the others looked behind them to see a man standing behind them.

"Viper." Hasselberry and Axel said in unison.

"You know him?" Crow asked them.

"We sure do. He was a professor at our old school." Axel told him.

"And not a good one. He used these bio-band things to drain our energy." Hasselberry explained to them.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"So he could resurrect his son." Axel said.

"And I almost won. I almost succeeded, if it wasn't for that Yuki boy I would have." Viper said as he clenched a fist in anger.

"Hey the Sarge did what he had to do, and that was to stop you." Hasselberry yelled over to Viper.

"But he won't stop me now. Actually non of you will. Once me and my allies get what we need we will regain our strength and get out of this retard place." Viper said.

"And what is it that you need so badly?" Shark asked.

"Your energy. But unfortunately I can't do that here so I will give you all a choice. Come with me and be unharmed, or be harmed and kidnapped." Viper offered to them as he activated his duel disk.

"You're not taking us anywhere Viper, and I'll make sure of that." Axel said as he activated his duel disk.

"Axel stop. Remember you lose a duel here then you're done for good." Beth warned him. What they didn't see though was that Viper was summoning a monster to life.

"Venom Savage Viper." He called out. The a light shone in front of his to his right, where a medium size blue snake appeared. He then pointed to group. "Attack." The snake hissed before moving towards them, in a fast past. So fast that the group barely had time to move. Before any of them could reacted the snake's fangs embedded themselves into Tristans left leg. He screamed out in pain.

"Tristan!" Crow yelled as he and the others quickled grabbed hold of him as he was about to collapse. The snake released itself from Tristans leg and moved back over to Viper.

"Again!" Viper ordered pointing to the group again. The snake went to attack again but this time Beth was faster. She quickly activated her duel disk and summoned two monsters.

"Aira - Rider of Wind and Wind Dragon, appear!" Beth yelled as she summoned the two monsters to the field. Wind Dragon was a purple scaled dragon with fairy like wings. The wings where almost see through and a blue like colour. Aira had brown hair and purple eyes. She had a thin see through fabric covering her mouth and nose. She wore a purple one shoulder dress and had no shoes. She also had purple see through fabric hanging from her arms.

"Wind Dragon, Wild Hurricane!" Beth yelled pointing the the snake which had jumped into the air strait for Crow, about to attack. Wind Dragon let in a breath of air before releasing it into a strong wind towards the Snake, making it shatter into pieces. It was destroyed.

"That's fine, I will just summon another one." Viper said as he was about to grab is deck to fine another Venom Savage Viper to summon.

"Aira, keep Viper distracted with Whispering Wind." Beth told her monster. Aira nodded before turning her attention back to Viper. She began use the fabric on her arms and twirled them around. This began to create a small amount of wind. She then began to use the wind she gathered and pushed it towards Viper. This made his lose the cards he was holding. He cursed as he began to pick them up, but Aira would only conjure more wind and throw it in his direction.

While this was happening Beth began to help everyone get Tristan on Wind Dragon, who was lying on the floor to let them climb on her. Once they were all on the monster Beth called out to her monster.

"Aira, return." Beth yelled over to her monster as she held out her card. Aira nodded before returning to her card. Wind Dragon then took to the skies and flew back to the apartment.

"How is he?" Hasselberry asked as he and the others watched Axel inspect Tristans wound.

"Its not looking good." Axel told him. Tristan was lying on his back and moaning in pain. Sweat began to drip from his forehead.

"Wait, doesn't that monster have poison or something?" Hasselberry said remembering the time he had seen the monster before when Viper went against Jaden.

"You're right, it does." Axel said. "We need something to tie round his leg to hopefully stop the poison from spreading too much."

"Here." Hasselberry said as he took of his hoodie he was wearing and ripped of a sleeve.

"Tie it just above his knee." Axel told him. Hasselberry nodded. Shark and Crow helped lift the leg slightly and Hasselberry tied it as hard as he could around the leg.

"Then how do we get the poison out?" Crow asked.

"We need to drain it out some how." Axel told them. "But I don't think we have anything with us to do that."

"I might have something back at the apartment." Beth told them, sounding out of breath from the energy she was losing.

"How long will it take before we are there?" Axel asked.

"Maybe 5 minutes." Beth guessed. Axel shook his head.

"That will be too long. The poison would have gotten too far into his blood stream by then." Axel told her.

"Won't the sleeve top the poison from traveling?" Beth asked. Axel shook his head.

"No. If anything it will just postpone it for a couple of seconds." Axel told her.

"How do you know all this?" Shark asked.

"I trained in the army. You learn a thing or two while your there." Axel said.

"What if we made him lose more blood, will that help stop the poison from spreading?" Crow asked.

"Maybe, but how could we do that?" Axel asked.

"My arrows." Beth said as she took a arrow from her quiver. "If we make the wound bigger and deep he will lose more blood."

"But what happens if he loses too much blood?" Axel pointed out.

"We stitched up and give him a blood transplant." Beth said. Axel let out and sigh and took the arrow.

"It's better than nothing." Axel said. He then placed his hands on a small hole in Tristans trousers and ripped it appart. The 5 young adults nearly threw up at the sight of the wound. A little bit of blood was showing but the wound itself was purple and had yellow puff coming out of it. "Hold him still, this is going to hurt." Axel said and he positioned the arrow tip on Tristan's leg. The 4 of them each took a arm and leg to keep him still. Axel then stabbed the arrow into the leg and began to move it across. Tristan let out a scream of pain.

Everyone else was at Beth's apartment, waiting for Beth and the others to get back with their dinner. Everyone was spread our round the room talking to each other. The only person who wasn't talking to anyone was Yusei. He was standing by the window keeping watch and waiting to see when they return.

" _They've been gone for a while._ " The thought to himself. " _I hope they are all okay._ " Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach again. I groaned in pain and placed a hand on his stomach and pushed in, hoping it would help the pain some how. It doesn't. " _Oh come on. You seriously have to do it now in front of everyone?_ "

"Yusei?" Yusei turned his head to see Yugi walking over to him. "You okay?" He asked in a worried tone. Yusei nodded trying to his the pain he was in.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told Yugi. Yugi however wasn't buying it.

"You don't look okay." Yugi said pointing to Yusei's stomach, which he was still holding.

"Its nothing, Yugi. Really, I'm fine. It's properly just from where we haven't been eating our normal amount." Yusei said, hoping Yugi would believe him.

"If you say so, but maybe you should get Akiza to check you." Yugi suggested.

"No." Yusei quickly said in a panicked tone. "No, don't tell her, or anyone. I'm fine."

"But Yusei if you're in pain-" Before he could finish Crow, Hasselberry and Shark came bursting through the door.

"Akiza!" Crow yelled trying to find Akiza. "Akiza!"

"Crow!" Akiza yelled as she ran over to Crow. She then saw the panic he and the other two were in. "Crow, what is it?"

"Its that guy Tristan. He's been poisoned." Crow told her.

"What?" Akiza turned around to see Joey and Tea run over to her along with Yugi, who has now left Yusei. "Where is he?" Joey asked.

"He's downstairs-" Before he could finish the three friends went rushing out of the door. They ran down the stairs to see Tristan leaning against the wall breathing heavily and looking really pale. Axel was holding his wound and Beth her knees breathing heavily.

"Tristan!" The three friends yelled from the top of the stairs as the ran as fast as they could to their friend. Once they were at the bottom the began to crowd around their fallen friend.

"Tristan, can you hear me?" Yugi asked. Tristan just groaned, not having any strength.

"Come on man. Stay with us. Stay away." Joey said to his friend. Akiza then cam running down the stair with her medical bags. She knelt down next to Axel and moved his hands to inspect the wound. She gasped at the sight of blood.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"He got bitten by a duel monster snake. The snake's venom was poisonous." Axel explain to her. "We opened the wound more to hopefully drain the poison out."

"How long between the time he got bitten and you opened the wound was it?" Akiza asked as she began to look through her medical bag.

"About 3 minutes." Axel guessed.

"Okay, hopefully then most of the poison would have been drained out with the blood lose." Akiza said and she pulled out a pair of gloves. She then began to put them on. "But from the amount of blood he is losing he may need a blood transfusion."

"What?" Tea said in shock. Akiza nodded.

"I need to clear the wound and stitch it up. After that I should be able to see if he need one, but it is really likely." Akiza explained to them. "Can one of you guys carry him back to his room, we can't do it out in the hallway like this."

"Sure I got it." Joey said as he picked up one of Tristan's arms while Yugi too the other. The both of them then lifted Trustan up. Akiza then quickly went over to Beth.

"Beth, are you okay?" Beth nodded.

"Yeah, just need to get my energy back." Beth said as she kept on take more deep breaths. "I'm fine. Tristan needs you more that I do." Akiza then nodded and looked over at Axel.

"Can you help her up the stairs? There's no way she can walk the way she is right now." Akiza told him. Axel nodded and took one of Beths arms. He then pulled her to her feet and began to help her up the stairs.

"You're joking?!" Jaden and his friends said to what Hasselberry had just told them.

"Please tell me that, that psycho is not really here?" Chazz said.

"Trust me, I wish I was joking, but he really is here." Hasselberry said.

"Great, now that Viper is here, what are we going to do?" Jim said.

"Wait, is this the same Viper that sent you to another dimension?" Jack asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yep, sure is." he said, trying to forget about the other dimension. No one ever likes it when the other dimension is brought up, especially Jaden and Jesse.

"So why is he here? What is he after?" Tori asked.

"Most likely me." Jaden said quietly as he looked down at the floor. Everyone turned and faced him. "He properly wants revenge on me for beating him."

"He's right." Everyone turned to the door to see Axel and Beth walked through. Beth had her arm over Axel's shoulder as he helped her walk into the apartment.

"Beth, are you okay?" Cathy asked as she and Alexis went over to her to help her sit on the settee. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured them. "Just tied."

"So I was right." Jaden said. "Viper is after me."

"You partly right." Axel said. "He's after all of us." This confused everyone.

"When you say all of us, you mean..." Caswell said waiting to find out the answer.

"Everyone here." Axel answered.

"Oh great." Caswell said sounding slightly terrified now.

"Why?" Bronk asked.

"He said that he wanted our energy." Shark said.

"And something about getting something he and his allies need to get out of here." Hasselberry said.

"Did they say what they need?" Yusei asked. Hasselberry shook his head.

"All he said was that once he and his allies get what they need they will be able to get out of this place." Hasselberry said remembering what Viper had said.

"Maybe it was the energy he was talking about." Yuma said.

"Maybe, but why all of us?" Beth asked.

"Good job, Viper." A voice said. "You have got them think what we want." Viper laughed.

"They all believe we need them all when really we only need 7 of them." Viper said.

"8." The voice corrected.

"8?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, 8." The voice said to Bakura.

"Who is number 8 then?" Paradox asked.

"You will find out, but first, I think its about time we sent a little message to a certain group. Someone has been eager to deliver it to them." The voice said.

"Great. I can finally rip their marks of their skins and-" another voice said but the first voice stopped them.

"No, you will not be seeing them face to face." The voice said. "I will be sending a clone of yours to deliver the message to someone part of their group now."

"And when is it my turn to deliver a message?" A third voice asked.

"In time." The voice said. He then turned to the owner of the second voice. "So Devack, what would you like to say?"

 **Hello my readers. I hope you are all liking my story. Now I was wondering in the past I have asked if any of you wanted me to pair my OC with someone. Now you can vote on my Poll. I do hope that you all will vote, whether you would like to see Beth with someone or not. I will be changing the poll after one week to my original question 'What story would you like to see me do next?' This will be changed when I next update the story.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and remember to Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	14. The Message

It was the morning after. Tristan was thankfully okay but needed to get a blood transfusion. Lucky Jim was the same blood type that Akiza needed to do the transfusion. Once that was all done they were told that Tristan was going to be okay. Once that had all been cleared Beth, who had regained her strength, began to make dinner for everyone. Once everyone had eaten they all went to bed.

Now Rio and Shark were the only once in the appartment their. Flip and Caswell had already woken up and left.

"Come on Rio, hurry up." Shark said to his sister, who was in the bathroom.

"You just go on ahead, I'll be right behind you. You can rush these kinda things." Rio said to her brother. Shark sighed before walking away from the door and out of the apartment. Rio sighed. "Seriously I really think boys don't have any patients." Rio said to herself. Once she was finnished in the bathroom she opened the door.

Before she could take two steps out of the room she was suddenly grabbed by someone. She let out a little scream before having the person put their hand over her mouth and push her into a corner, with her back against it. She looked at the person who had her cornered.

The man wore a black cloak with the hood over his head. Even with the hood up Rio could see that the man was bold. He had deep black eyes with purple pupils. His face had red-like markings, similar to the once Crow had. Rio began to scream for help, hoping that someone would hear, but she only made muffle sounds from the hand that was over her mouth.

"Be quiet girl." The man said. "I have no intentions of hurting you." This made Rio calm down very slightly. "I have a message I want you to deliver to the Signers. Tell the signers to give up their dragons, and my leader will bring them home. Don't give them up and they will suffer a fate worse than death." He then leaned in closer so he breath was begin felt on her left ear. "Devack." And with that the man quickly let Rio go, ran to the open window and then leaped out of it. Rio quickly ran over to the window to see that the man had disappeared.

"For someone who lost a lot of their blood, plus got poisoned, you are sure eating fast." Blair said to Tristan. He and everyone else were in Beth's apartment eating their breakfast, tomato soup. Tristan looked up from his bowl.

"I'm hungry." He said before inhaling his soup again. Jesse laughed.

"You just like Jaden. Nothing stops him from being hungry, even when he is sick." Jesse said as he looked next to him where Jaden sat eating his soup. Jaden smiled at Jesse before eating again.

"Same for Yuma." Tori said as she looked over at Yuma, who was also eating his soup. Then the sound of the front door opening went into everyones ears. Everyone looked over to the door to see Rio enter, looking terrified. Shark quickly abandoned his breakfast and ran to his sister's side.

"Rio, are you okay?" Shark asked with a concerned voice. Rio shook her head.

"Someone was here." She said quietly, but everyone heard. Beth then walked over to Rio.

"Who was it?" Beth asked. Rio shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. He told me that he had a message." She said. Shark then lead her over to one of the settees and set her down on it. Beth followed her and sat on the other side of her.

"What was the message? Who was it for?" Beth asked.

"The Signers." Yusei and his friends then quickly snapped their heads towards Rio looking confused and slightly shocked.

"Us?" Yusei asked. Rio nodded.

"He said 'tell the signers to give up their dragons, and his leader will bring us home. Don't give them up and you will suffer a fate worse than death.'" Rio repeated. Everyone looked at her in shock. "He then said Devack and jumped out of the window."

"Wait, Devack?" Leo asked, making sure he heard right. Rio nodded.

"Yusei that's-" Luna began to say but Yusei finnished her sentence.

"-the dark signer that took your dragon. I know." Yusei said.

"And now he wants all of our dragons." Akiza said.

"But why? Why would that fool want our dragons?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But I can tell you this: he ain't taking my dragon from me." Crow said.

"Same here." Leo said.

"But hey, wait a sec." Bronk said to get their attention. "Didn't this guy say that his leader could get us home?" Bronk turned to Rio. "He said that right?"

"Yeah he did." Rio told him.

"Then why not give him what he wants?" Bronk suggested.

"Because each of us signers have a strong connection with our dragons." Yusei told him. "Giving up our dragons is almost like giving up on ourselves."

"Oh please, thats rubbish." Chazz said.

"It is not rubbish. Our dragons are apart of us. Our connection with them is strong." Leo told him.

"Still rubbish." Chazz said, still standing for what he said.

"Let me ask you this Chazz," Yusei began to say, "do you, or any of you, have a strong connection with a monster or any of your monsters?"

"Me and Dark Magician do have a strong connection." Yugi said.

"Same for me and, well all of my monsters really." Jaden told him.

"Same for me and my Crystal Beasts." Jesse said.

"Utopia and I are close as well. He was after all my first number card." Yuma said.

"Yeah, and me and Red Eyes have been through a lot together." Joey told them.

"See?" Yusei said. "If you were told that you had a way to get home, it being true or not, but you had to give up your monster, would you?" Yusei asked each of them. Each of them shook their heads straight away.

"But Yusei?" Syrus said to get his attention, "Why would this guy want your dragons?"

"I'm not sure." Yusei said as he began to think, along with everyone else.

"Do you think it could have something to do with the Crimson Dragon?" Crow suggested.

"Maybe." Akiza said.

"And what did he mean by 'a fate worse than death'?" Luna asked with a slight scare in her voice.

"He was bluffing, trying to scare us." Crow reassured her. "I hope." He added quietly at the end.

"Rio," Tori said to get her attention, "how did the guy get away?"

"He jumped out of the window." Rio said.

"What?" Flip yelled. "Why would he do that?"

"Jumping out of a window from a two story height could easily break a bone, possibly kill you." Caswell pointed out.

"But when I ran over to the window he was gone. It was like he vanished." Rio told them.

"But that's not possible." Alexis said.

"It could be." Beth said to her. Everyone then turned to her. "It's possible it could have been a clone."

"A clone?" "Wait are you serious?" "No way." Everyone said. Beth nodded.

"It's possible that someone here in this dimension has the ability to use Spell cards on humans and not just their monsters." Beth explained.

"Wait, is that possible for everyone?" Yugi asked. Beth shook her head.

"I don't think so. From my time only a few people have it. They called Psychic duelists I think." Beth told them. Akiza tensed at the name. Yusei, who was sitting next to her saw this and gave her a small rub on her knee for comfort. She looked up at him a smiled. She felt lucky when no one saw this, so there would be no questions.

"Okay, I think for all of our safety I think that we all should stay on the same floor for now on. I don't think its safe for all of us to stay in small groups anymore." Beth said as she stood up. "Maybe if we had Yugi and Yuma and their friends stay across the hall from here, and we had Jaden, Yusei and their friends stay here. That way we are all in a big group." Beth suggested. Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea.

"Maybe we should bring the beds here then. I don't think some people would be happy sleeping on the floor." Blair said, slightly staring at Chazz. Beth nodded.

"Okay, if we get a couple of people to head upstair to get those bed and a couple to head downstairs, then we should be done in about 10 minutes." Beth said. Everyone nodded and began to get up and help with the moving. Tristan went to stand up but get pushed back down onto the settee by Joey.

"Oh no you don't man. You are setting this one out." Joey told his friend.

"Joey I'm fine really." Tristan told Joey, but he wasn't having it.

"Don't make me restrain you, cause you know I will." Joey threatened.

2 minutes later Tristan was left with tap around the bottom of his legs and hands.


	15. A Dream or Memory?

_The feeling of claustrophobia only made Luna feel worse than she already did. Wishing she could roll up into a tight ball and wish that this was all a dream. No. Nightmare. She held her hands to her mouth, hoping the cloaked figure would not hear her whimpering. She heard what had happened to the others, she didn't want that to happen to her as well._

 _The sound of footprints opened her mind again. She looked to her left to see the black boots move past her face as she laid on her front under a table. They suddenly stopped directly in front of her. She began to panic and breath faster. She could only beg that the sound of her breathing was not as loud as she heard it for herself. She then saw the feet slowly bend as the body came closer to the ground. Luna's panic began to rise._

 _Suddenly the body was thrown away from her hiding spot with two thuds being heard. Luna moved her head to see the cloaked figure and Yusei. Yusei had tackled him. The cloaked figure threw Yusei grabbed Yusei's arm and pinned him to the floor. He then placed his hand round his throat and lifted Yusei up. Yusei began to struggle._

 _"Who are you?" Yusei asked with a strained voice from where his airway was being cut off._

 _"The enemy of your friend." The cloaked man replied. He had a deep voice. Suddenly Yusei was thrown to the floor and landed in front of Luna. Luna gasped in shock. Yusei's eye's met her's. He could see how scared Luna was. As Luna looked into Yusei's eyes it was almost like he was telling her something. Almost like that he was telling her to stay still ans quiet._

 _Before Yusei could do anything a bright light suddenly appeared. As the bright light slowly faded Luna saw that the man and Yusei where no where to be seen._

 _Luna was all by herself now. She had heard the other be take, including her brother. What was she meant to do now? She was torn out of this when a pair of hands grabbed hold of her ankles and dragged her from under the table. Her screams pierced the room._

"Luna! Luna, wake up!"

When her eyes opened she saw that she was no longer on the floor being dragged out but in a bed surrounded by people. Leo and her friends, and Jaden and his friends. Akiza and Leo were sitting next to her on the bed either side of her.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked. Luna shook her head.

"What happened?" Yusei asked. Luna couldn't bring herself to speak and began shaking. Akiza saw this and pulled the young girl into her arms.

"Luna would you like a drink?" Beth asked. Luna nodded. Beth smiled at her and stood up and walked into the kitchen. She quickly returned with a glass of water. Beth handed it to Luna, who took it into her shaking hands and took a sip.

"Are you okay now?" Leo asked with concern. Luna nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Do you think you can tell us what you were dreaming about?" Akiza asked. Luna stiffened at the thought of her dream.

"It's okay Luna if you don't want to." Yusei told her. Luna however shook her head.

"No, it's okay." Luna told him. "I was at your house Yusei. I was under a table, and there was this man there."

"What man?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. He was wearing a cloak." Luna told him.

"Then how do you know it was a man?" Chazz asked as he yawned.

"Because he spoke." Luna said in her soft voice.

"What did he say?" Alexis asked.

"'The enemy of your friend'." Luna said repeating the man's words.

"Why did he say that?" Jack asked.

"Because Yusei asked the man who he was." Luna told him. Yusei then looked closer to Luna.

"I was in the dream?" Yusei asked. Luna nodded.

"But I felt like all of you were in the dream somehow." Luna said looking at her brother and friends, but not Jaden and his.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"It felt like more than a dream." Luna said. "It felt more like a-"

"A memory?" Beth asked. Luna looked over to her and nodded. Jaden then looked at Beth.

"Is it possible that Luna's dream could have been her memory before she was taken here?" Jaden asked.

"It's possible. What else happened?" Beth asked Luna.

"The cloaked man almost found me, but Yusei knocked him away from the table I was hiding under. The man then grabbed Yusei by the throat and lifted him up. Yusei asked who the man was and the man replied say he was the enemy of our friend. He then threw Yusei to the ground and a bright light appeared. Yusei then disappeared and I was being dragged out from under the table." Luna explained in a soft voice. Akiza brought Luna against her again for comfort. She then looked at Yusei who was looking at her, then to Beth.

"Who was that man?" Akiza asked. Beth shrugged.

"We won't know until we come across him again. Hopefully Luna will recognize his voice if he attacks." Beth suggested. "It's a long shot, but it's something."

Across the hall from then Yugi and his friends, and Yuma and his friends were all getting some sleep. Well most of them. Yuma was moving around a lot in his sleep, like he was having a bad dream. He eyes suddenly opened and he gasped. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Yuma," Yuma looked next to him to see Astral floating beside him, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping." Yuma told him.

"How come?" Astral asked. Yuma shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt like I was being watched or something." Yuma told Astral. Astral nodded to him and looked around the room. His eyes suddenly stopped when his gaze met the window.

"Yuma, look." He said pointing to the window. Yuma looked at the window just in time to see a dark shadow move away from the window. Both Astral and Yuma new what that dark shadow was from.

"So I was right. We were being watch." Yuma said. Astral nodded.

"Its him." Astral said. "Number 96."


	16. Blood, Soul, Dragon, Key, Sacrifice

"What?!" Yuma's friends yelled. Everyone was in Beth's apartment listening to what Yuma had to tell them.

"You heard it. He's back." Yuma told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Shark asked.

"Me and Astral saw his shadow by the window last night. It was him alright." Yuma said.

"Great. Now that he's here then that mean the others are going to have an advantage." Bronk said. Yuma nodded.

"Umm," Syrus said as he slowly raised his hand. Yuma and his friends looked over to him.

"Yes Syrus?" Tori asked.

"Who is this Number 96?" Syrus asked.

"He's a duel monster spirit." Yuma answered.

"But he is also some kind of alien life form, sort of like Astral." Rio said.

"And how is he so bad?" Chazz asked.

"Because he is a life form he is able to posses people." Rio said.

"So technically he could be possessing someone in this room right now?" Jim pointed out.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yuma said. Everyone then looked at each other.

"How do we know that it's safe to talk around everyone now?" Blair said.

"Because Astral saw Number 96 disappear before he had the chance to catch him, meaning he couldn't be possessing anyone." Yuma explained. Everyone sighed in relief.

"So this means that each of you have a enemy here." Beth said.

"This is bad." Yusei said.

"Who could be doing this?" Yugi asked.

"You guy don't think it could be Paradox do you?" Jaden asked his two time traveling friends.

"I don't know Jaden. It could be possible though." Yusei said.

"So what would the best option be to take them down?" Joey asked.

"I think the best option we would have would be to attack them in their hide out." Beth suggested.

"So ambush them?" Shark said. Beth nodded.

"Exactly." Beth said.

"Wait." Caswell said to get Beth's attention. "Do you mean duel or fist fight?" Casswell asked. Beth let out a slight laugh.

"Duel. I doubt any of you would want to fist fight these guys." Beth said looked at everyone.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Joey said looking at his friends, "but I wouldn't mind giving Bakura a knuckle sandwich for what he has put us through."

"I would gladly join you." Tristan said as the two friends shared a fist bump.

"You boys can fist fight if you want, but I think for the rest of us dueling would be better." Tea said.

"I just realised something." Akiza said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"We don't know who their leader is." Akiza pointed out.

"That's true." Crow said.

"Do you think they were the once that was able to bring them back?" Hasselberry asked.

"Its possible." Jesse said.

"If he was able to bring 4 back then he could bring back more, couldn't he?" Axel said. Beth nodded.

"Meaning that there may be more enemies coming after you." Beth said.

"Great. Just what we need." Bronk said.

"What should we do?" Luna asked.

"We need to train." Beth told them.

"Train as in duel each other?" Jack asked. Beth nodded.

"Exactly that." Beth said.

"But if we duel each other won't people here loose their soul?" Leo pointed out to Beth.

"That's right, which is why when we do train we don't use the duel disks. That way our monsters won't come to life either." Beth said.

"That's not really a bad plan." Jaden said.

"Better than one you might of come up with, slacker." Chazz muttered, but everyone heard him. Blair whacked him round the head.

"So when do we start?" Yugi asked.

"Now."

"Now can we go and attack them?" Paradox asked, sounding very inpatient. The leader sighed.

"No, Paradox. We are not attacking them. Not all of them at least." The leader said. Bakura looked at the leader with a confused look.

"Why are we not attacking all of them." He asked.

"Because we don't need to attack them all yet. Only certain once." The leader told them.

"Which once?" Viper asked.

"If we want to defeat our enemies and get back to the real world then we will need certain objects and powers." The leader said.

"And what will they be?" Number 96 asked.

"We will need the blood of a old powerful leader. The soul of someone with a great evil power. The power of a dragon. A key. And finally a sacrifice." The leader told them.

"Where are we meant to get all of them from?" Paradox asked.

"Well," Bakura began to say, "the blood of a old powerful leader won't be to hard to find. The Pharaoh is old and was a powerful leader, as much as I hate to admit it. We can use is blood." Bakura told them.

"But didn't you say that he shared a body with a child?" Devack asked.

"Yes I did, but all we will need is for them to switch and then we get his blood." Bakura said.

"Very nice Bakura." The leader said. "I take it you have a plan for that?"

"Why of course I do." Bakura said.

"Now what about this soul of a great evil?" Devack asked.

"The Yuki boy." Viper said. "He has the soul of a evil king. I think it called the Supreme King."

"How do you know about that?" Bakura asked.

"Someone told me of this after I was defeated. Apparently he was defeated by Yuki as well. And from what he had told me, this king is extremely powerful." Viper said.

"And do you have a plan of how to capture the boy so we can get hold of the soul?" The leader asked. Viper shook his head.

"I do not yet, but I will have one." Viper told him.

"The signers each have a dragon so it won't be to hard to snatch one." Devack said.

"No." The leader said. "We don't want just any dragon. We will need a very powerful one." The leader told him.

"The we should take that Yusei's dragon. Apparently it is the most powerful one they have." Devack said.

"A key. That should be easy." Bakura said.

"We can not use just any key. It needs to have some meaning to it." The leader said.

"So where do we get a key with meaning?" Viper asked.

"Yuma. He has a golden key, and it has a very important meaning." Number 96 said.

"So that is all that we need?" Devack asked.

"But what of the sacrifice?" Bakura asked. "Who will we be sacrificing?"

"Just leave that down to me." The leader said with a smirk on his face.


	17. No Longer Safe

"So when are we going to start gathering these items?" Number 96 asked.

"Patients. We are not to go after them just yet." The leader said.

"They may believe we are up to something after the clone attack." Bakura said.

"Yes, but we can not wait too long. We have to attack at a moment they are at their weakest." The leader said.

"They are most weaker when they are separate." Viper said.

"I agree." Paradox said. "So we need to wait for them to seperate?"

"Yes, and we need to make them move from where they are." The leader said.

"Why?" Devark asked.

"Because their leader Beth is familiar with the surrounding they are in. By moving them away from the area she will not know the area as well." The leader said.

"Making it harder for protection." Number 96 pointed out.

"And when they find a building to hide in they will need to split up to check it is safe." Bakura said.

"Exactly." The leader said.

"So how are we going to make them move from their hiding area?" Devark asked.

"I believe we should attack them." The leader said while smiling. "And I know exactly who should."

"Who?" Viper asked. The leader smiled and turned his face to his ally.

"Paradox, how do you feel about seeing some old friends?"

Back at the apartment with Beth and the gang, everyone was training like Beth suggested to them. Well, except Beth and Akiza. Beth told them that she will start training with them later but right now she had to make breakfast for them, as they hadn't eaten yet. As for Akiza she wasn't really talking at them moment. Ever since they began to talk about how the leader could bring back more of their enemies Akiza has been think of one she really doesn't want to see again.

"And then I get Stardust Dragon to attack and the game ends." Yusei said as he moved his Stardust Dragon card to Leo's Power Tool Dragon. Leo fell back in defeat.

"Aw man! I was so close to." Leo compalied. Yusei laughed.

"Don't worry, Leo. You have definitely got better each time we have dueled." Yusei told him as he gathered up his cards. Leo smiled and sat back up.

"Hey, remember the first time we dueled? When me and Luna found you unconscious and you lost your memory?" Leo said at a fast pace.

"Yeah I remember." Yusei said. He then looked over Leo's shoulder and saw Akiza standing by the window gazing out. He could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Yusei said to Leo. "Why don't you go and see how the others are doing? But I would keep away from Jack."

"Why?" Leo asked. Yusei pointed over to where Jack and Chazz where sitting.

"Their duel looks quite tense over there, so whoever loses isn't going to be happy." Yusei pointed out. Leo nodded agreeing with Yusei. Yusei then stood up and walked over to where Akiza was standing.

"Akiza." Akiza jumped slightly and turned around to see Yusei standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Yusei." She said as she turned back round and looked out the window again.

"You okay?" Yusei asked with concern as he walked round her so he stood opposite her.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Akiza asked.

"Well, you just don't seem to be asking like yourself." Yusei told her.

"I'm fine Yusei." Akiza said.

"You know Akiza, you're a really bad liar." Yusei pointed out.

"I am not." Akiza argued to him.

"Akiza, I know something is on your mind." Yusei said. Akiza sighed and looked away from him. "What's going on?"

"It's the leader." Akiza told him. "Now that we know that he may be able to bring people to this dimension-" Akiza began to say but Yusei cut her of.

"-you're worried he's going to bring back Sayer." Yusei finnished of her sentence. Akiza nodded slowly.

"He's been out of my head for years, and I'm finally able to have a normal life and forget about my psychic powers." Akiza told him.

"Akiza, you are always going to have a normal life. You haven't had to wear the device in your hair for 2 years now." Yusei reminded her.

"I know but-" Akiza began to say but was cut of by Yusei.

"You will always have control over your powers. I won't let anyone make you think otherwise." Yusei told her.

"Thanks Yusei." Akiza said.

Suddenly the windows in the room shattered into millions of pieces, along with the wall that was now torn from the building. Syrus, Blair, Luna, Leo, Cathy, Flip and Caswell jumped behind the two settees with the others either fell to the floor or stood back covering their eyes.

Once the smoke was clear everyone could see the outlining of a huge black, white and yellow dragon. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stared at the dragon.

"Ur guys? Does that dragon look familiar to you?" Jaden said looked over to Yugi and Yusei.

"Yeah, and I have a good idea as to who's it is." Yugi said.

"It's been a long time, King of Games." A voice said.

"Paradox!" Yugi yelled in shock and anger.

"That's right. I'm back, and I am here for my revenge." Paradox said.

"Yusei, wasn't this the guy that-" Crow began to say, but Yusei cut him of know what he was going to say.

"-stole Stardust. Yeah, it him." Yusei said.

"Wait, this guy stole your monster?" Yuma said in shock.

"Yeah, when you duel him he can use a blank card and use it to steal your monster in battle." Yusei explain.

"That's right! You're the one who stole Rainbow Dragon from me!" Jesse said in anger.

"And you're the one that stole my Black Eye's Red Dragon!" Joey said in anger as he pointed to Paradox.

"Ah, yes I remember you two. I must say thank you for letting me borrow your dragons, although they were not very helpful." Paradox said.

"You didn't borrow them, you stole them!" Tristan yelled at Paradox.

"Borrowed, stole, it doesn't matter now. Just let me tell you now, I am ready to get my revenge on you three at any time." Paradox said.

"Well, I'm ready to get my game on now!" Jaden said as he picked up his deck from the floor, before he could put it in his duel disk Beth quickly stopped. him.

"Jaden wait! W're not ready. You can't fight yet." Beth told him.

Before he could reply Paradox's dragon suddenly fired at the ground beneath them, causing smoke to fill the air and more of the wall to come apart. Everyone began to cover their eyes and mouths, and began to cough. Once the smoke had cleared everyone could see that Paradox had vanished.

"Is everyone okay?" Beth asked through her coughs.

"I think so." Crow said.

"Not everyone." Tori replied. "Yuma got hit by a brick from the wall."

"Tori, I already told you I'm fine." Yuma said to his friend. Akiza walked over and had a look at his arm where there was a graze wound on the top of his arm.

"We should put some alivira on it and wrap it up just in case." Akiza suggested. She then walked over to her medic bag which was by her bed.

While that was happening Beth was trying to think of what to do. Jesse walked over to Beth. "Beth?" She turned around.

"Oh, hey Jesse." Beth said.

"Why did he attack us?" Jesse asked. Beth shook her head.

"I really wish I knew the answer to that question." Beth sighed.

"It's not safe here anymore." Jesse told her. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Beth said.

"What are we going to do?" Jesse asked. Beth looked around the room at everyone who were either picking up their duel cards or talking to each other.

"We need to leave." Beth said.

"Where?" Jesse asked.

"Far from here. Guys!" Beth called out to everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "We need to get out of here as quick as possible. I need everyone to gather up everything they own. Clothes, decks, anything. I also need people to carry their covers and pillows. We have no idea where we could be sleeping from now on. We leave in 15 minutes."

And with that everyone began to grab bags and place their old clothes and new once, which Beth had found and gave to them, inside of them. They also placed their pillows inside of the bags if they could, so they wouldn't have to carry both pillows and covers. Beth began to make a quick soup for the journey, not knowing how long they would be on the road for.

15 minutes later everyone was standing with their bags over their shoulders, duel-disks attached to their arms, and covers under their arms.

"You all ready?" Beth asked everyone. There wasn't a single head shaking. "Okay, let's go." Once everyone was out of the door Beth looked at the apartment which she had spent 5 years of her life living in, one last look at before closing the door.

"Well done, Paradox. I believe there was a lot of damage done?" The leader asked. Paradox smirked.

"Enough that they will be leaving the house by now to find a new hiding spot." Paradox told him.

"So now will be the perfect time for an attack?" Bakura asked. The leader shook his head.

"Although they are moving they are still as a group. When they find a new building to hide in they will be separate from each other." The leader said.

"So when they arrive at their new hiding spot, it will be a good time to attack?" Number 96 asked.

"Yes." The leader simply said.

"And what object are we going after first?" Viper asked.

"The blood of a powerful leader." The leader said.

"So the Pharaoh?" Bakura said. The leader nodded.

"Yes, but it is not going to be just you 5 anymore." The leader told them.

"Why?" Devark asked.

"Because to require some of these objects, some of them will need to be distracted. By bringing out some of their weaknesses this will make it easier to require them." The leader explained.

"So who are you bring to us?" Paradox asked. The leader smirked before standing up and walking away from the table the villains sat on, and to another table. He picked up a knife from this table and placed it on his hand. He slowly moved the knife across his hand, cause blood to form at the surface. He then tilted his hand to the side and let two drips of blood fall to the floor.

"Your about to meet them."


	18. Our Lives

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with S." Leo said.

"Stones?" Luna guessed. Leo annoyed and kicked a stone in front of him.

"Lucky guess." Leo mumbled. It has been two hours since the group has left the apartment after the attack from Paradox. They have not stopped walking either. Beth was determined to find cover for them so they wouldn't be attacked or found again.

"Beth?" Beth looked over her left shoulder to see Tori, Blair, Tea and Cathy walking up to her.

"Yeah?" Beth asked.

"Have you ever walked this far before, away from the old building?" Tori asked. Beth nodded.

"A couple of times, but that was when I went looking for their hide out." Beth told her.

"'Their' as in Paradox and everyone?" Tea asked. Beth nodded.

"Did you ever come close to finding it?" Cathy asked.

"No," Beth said shaking her head, "I just kept on running into dead ends. Always a wast of time as I saw it."

"I'm sure it wasn't a waste of time." Blair told her.

"What wasn't a waste of time?" The girls looked behind them to see Jesse walking over to them.

"Beth trying to find Bakura and everyone." Tea told him.

"Surely it wasn't a waste of time. Nothing ever is." Jesse said.

"We that's not always true, if you think about it." Cathy told him.

"Yeah, I can think of quite a few times Yuma has wasted his time on things." Tori said as she thought back to different times.

"Hey guys?" Jim called out. Everyone looked over to their left to see Jim and Axel walking over to them.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Jaden asked. They nodded.

"Its looks like a hospital area." Axel told him.

"Let's go and check it out." Beth suggested. Everyone agreed and began to follow Jim and Axel through the tree's and broken branches.

They soon past the final fallen branch and came to a clearing. The clearing hand buildings surrounding the area, but they all seemed attached. Just like some hospitals are.

"You were right, Axel. Looks like it is a hospital area." Beth said.

"So if this is a hospital, wouldn't that mean-" Shark began to say but Beth cut him of.

"-there will be more supplies in there, along with beds." Beth said.

"I say we check the place out." Joey said.

"I agree." Tristan agreed.

"Okay. Let's go." Beth said. The group then began to walk over to the building, all hoping the same thing. Supplies. Beds. No evil villains trying to kill them. They soon entered the building. Axel and Jim where right. It was a hospital. Only difference was that there was no patients waiting to be treated, and no doctor and nurses to aide them.

"Okay, where are the beds?" Leo said as he began to walk away from the group. However he didn't get far when Luna grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back.

"Don't you think about walking of by yourself Leo. It's not safe." Luna said in a mad voice.

"But I'm tired." Leo complained.

"I hate to say it, but I'm pretty tired myself." Alexis said in a weak voice.

"Okay, ur..." Beth said as she tried to come up with a plan. "How about everyone who is tired can head over to the waiting room. Everyone else, we can divide up into groups and take a floor each." Beth suggested.

"Yeah, that's not a bad plan." Crow said.

"Now who here is tired?" Yusei asked. Leo, Luna, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Blair, Flip, Caswell and Cathy slowly placed their hands up.

"I can stay behind with them, in case anything happened." Bronk offered.

"I can stay as well. If it means I can sit down." Jack said mumbling the last part to himself.

"I'll stay as well with the twins." Akiza said as she placed a hand on Luna and Leo's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's split up into groups and then we can head off." Beth said. Soon the groups were split up into three. Taking the top floor was Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Yuma. Taking the third floor was Beth, Jesse, Shark and Rio. Taking the second floor was Tea, Joey, Jim and Tori. And finally taking the ground floor was Axel, Tristan, Hasselberry, and Crow.

On the third floor everyone was checking each room for anything that can become useful to the group and everyone else. "There's another bed in here." Rio called out from a room she had just entered.

"I think we have more beds than we really need." Shark said.

"Well its always handy to have too much than too less." Jesse told him.

"That's true." Beth said as she began to slowly walk down the hallway to the next room. "Hey, you guys had any jog of your memories yet?"

"No unfortunately." Rio said with a sigh.

"I feel like there is something missing that we need to see to get our memories back." Shark said.

"How did that girl Luna get her memory back?" Rio asked.

"It wasn't all of the memory. She said that it came to her in a dream. Maybe it was her mind being able to heal itself or something." Beth explained.

"So we just need to hope they come back to us?" Shark asked. Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all we really can do." Beth said. Then a familiar baby roar was heard. Beth looked behind her on her left shoulder and saw her little dragon friend.

"Hey Violet." Beth greeted. Violet let out another roar and began to nuzzle Beth. Beth let out a little laugh.

"She's really cute." Jesse commented. Beth looked at him and the let out another laugh. Jesse looked at her with a confused look.

"I could say the same with your little friend." Beth said as she pointed to Jesse's head. Jesse placed his hand on his head and felt something that wasn't his hair on it. What ever it was made its way to his right shoulder. Jesse looked over to see his spirit friend with him.

"Heya Ruby." Jesse said. "Good to see ya girl." Ruby let out a little noise before settling down on his shoulder.

"How did you get the Crystal Beast deck, Jesse?" Beth asked. "Did your parents give them to you?"

"No actually. I was giving them by Pegasus." Jesse told her.

"Wait, as in Maximillion Pegasus?" Rio said in shock. Jesse nodded.

"Yep that's the one." Jesse said.

"I can't believe you were giving a deck by the creator of duel monsters." Rio said in shock. "What I would give to meet him."

"Why don't you then?" Jesse asked, which he quickly remembered his mistake. "Right, sorry. You're from the future."

"Doesn't feel like it. Feel's like we're in the present." Shark said.

"So Shark, Rio, what your life like? You guy's still live with your parents?" Beth asked. Rio looked at Shark with a sad look.

"Our parent's died in a car accident when we were kids." Shark told them.

"Oh," Beth said sadly, feeling bad she asked the question. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. We still have each other. That's all that really matters." Rio said as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder, or at least trying to as they are still walking.

"What about you Beth? What's your family like?" Jesse asked.

"Well growing up was nice I guess. My parents were nice people. And so was my brother." Beth said.

"Were?" Rio asked. Beth nodded.

"Yeah. House fire. Don't know what happened." Beth told them.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse told her.

"I was okay I guess. In a way I had my cards. Even though I couldn't see their spirit I always thought they were with me." Beth explained.

"That's exactly how I feel with the Crystal Beasts." Jesse said. "They're not my friends, they're my family."

"What about your really family?" Shark asked.

"I was in foster homes since I was a baby. Got adopted when I was about 8 years old. I had a nice family, and childhood. Soon decided to leave and head to North Academy." Jesse told them.

"You where never curious as to why your birth parents were?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I was. I did research but went from dead-end, to dead-end." Jesse said.

"Ur, guys?" Rio said. Everyone looked at her. "We've done all of this chit-chat and haven't checked the rest of the rooms." The group of 4 laughed.

"Hospital gowns." Yuma called out from the closet. "Think we're going to need those?"

"Only if one of us is thinking about having surgery." Jaden joked. Yuma laughed as he walked out of the closet with two gowns.

"Maybe they would be good for bandages." Yusei suggested. "You never know we might need them."

"Good point." Yugi said. The four men then left the final room and began to head back down the hallway.

"So, this Paradox guy, who is he exactly?" Yuma asked. Yugi, Jaden and Yusei all looked at each other.

"Well I think it would be better to tell you from the first attack." Yugi said as he looked over to Yusei. Yusei nodded before turning to Yuma.

"Paradox was able to travel back in time. He came to my time and found me and my friends Jack and Crow while we were on the road." Yusei explained.

"Where were you three heading?" Yuma asked.

"No where, I just wanted to clear my head and they found me, tried to cheer me up." Yusei told him.

"Why what was happening?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, he challenged us to a duel, so I decided to duel him. We had go a few round before I had decided to summon my Stardust Dragon. He then pulled out a black card. He was able to use that black card to steal my monster. After that he disappeared." Yusei explained.

"Where did he disappear of to?" Yuma asked.

"He went back in time again. To my time." Jaden told him.

"But how did you meet Yusei if you're both from different times?" Yuma asked.

"Because of my signer powers the Crimson Dragon was able to take me back in time. Right before that our city began to disappear from existence." Yuma gasped in shock.

"How? Why?"

"Because he hand changed the past." Yusei said.

"So you went back in time to stop him." Yuma said. Yusei nodded.

"And that's when he saved me." Jaden said.

"How did he save you?" Yuma asked.

"Well, I went looking for Paradox after hearing that some of my friends were having their cards snatched. When I found Paradox I hadn't realised just how powerful he was. He used Yusei's Stardust Dragon to attack me. He did the first attack which I was able to block with my monster Neos. If Yusei hadn't turned up at the moment of the second attack it would of killed me most likely." Jaden explained.

"Wow." Yuma said with wide eyes.

"Tell me about it." Jaden said.

"No, wow, you have the Elemental Hero Neos card?!" Yuma said in shock.

"Oh I keep on forgetting your from the future." Jaden said as he placed a hand on his head.

"You have got to show me Neos." Yuma begged.

"Maybe later." Jaden said.

"So what happened after Yusei turned up?" Yuma asked.

"Well, I didn't entirely believe that history had changed, so when I looked up a newspaper article both me and Yusei saw that history had in fact changed. And then everything began to disappear. We then headed to Yugi's time, but we were too late." Jaden explained.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"When we got to his time Paradox had already attacked." Jaden said.

"We were able to take him back in time again." Yusei said.

"And from then on we went on to fight Paradox." Yugi said finishing the story.

"So if it wasn't for you three my time may not even exist?" Yuma said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi said.

"Okay, that is just too weird to think about." Yuma said.

"Hey Yusei?" Jaden said. Yusei turned his attention to him. "What was happening on that day then? Why you needed to clear your head."

"I had been having a couple of nightmares about the past. Just needed to get away to think." Yusei told him.

"What were the nightmares about?" Yugi asked.

"My father." The three teens carried on looking at Yusei, waiting for him to explain more. "My father was creating something that soon caused a massive shock wave that killed many innocent lives. Mine would of been one if he didn't save me in time."

"Oh my god." Yugi whispered.

"What happened?" Yuma asked.

"I was taken in by a woman called Martha. She practically raised me and all the other children that were affected by zeo-revers." Yusei explained.

"So, your parents..." Jaden began to say. Yusei nodded, understanding what Jaden was saying.

"They died in zeo-revers."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jaden said.

"What happened, happened. There's nothing that can change it now." Yusei told them.

"You know, my parents weren't always around." Jaden said.

"Where they business people or something?" Yuma asked.

"Something like that. I was always babysitted." Jaden said.

"Do you not have any siblings?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not that I know of anyway. My parents were adoptive parents. They adopted me when I was a baby. They never kept the truth a secret." Jaden told them.

"Well at least you didn't have a sister on your back every day of your life." Yuma told them.

"Big sister or little?" Yugi asked.

"Big and annoying." Yuma sighed.

"I've always wanted a sibling, but I guess that's what friends are for." Yugi said.

"You live with your parents then?" Yusei asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No, my grandpa. Me and him are really close. He taught me how to duel." Yugi explained.

"So you look up to him then?" Jaden asked. Yugi nodded.

"He always taught me to believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi said.

"Well for me its to feel the flow!" Yuma said as he threw a hand in the air and jumped.

"Well I guess everyone has their own catchphrase." Jaden commented.


	19. What happened?

"Urr my feet hurt." Flip complained.

"Please stop complaining, you're giving me a headache." Chazz told him as he rubbed his head.

"Rub your feet. It should help." Alexis suggested.

"Is that what Jaden does to your feet?" Blair asks. Syrus, who was drinking a bottle of water, suddenly spat it out of his mouth. Alexis turned to her in shock and embarrassment.

"What? No! Of course not!" Alexis told her. Blair just smirked.

"Why aren't you and Jaden going out? You both would make a good couple." Akiza told her.

"I could say the same with you and Yusei." Luna suddenly said. Akiza quickly began to go red in the face.

"What?" Was all Akiza could say.

"Oh come on, we all know you like him." Leo told her.

"Yes, but not in that way." Akiza said.

"Oh come on, you got paranoid when he got taken." Jack reminded.

"Well of course I did. All you and Crow were talking about was fast food." Akiza pointed out.

"Yep, she's in love with the guy." Cathy said. Akiza let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're back." Crow called out as he Axel, Tristan and Hasselberry entered the waiting room.

"About time." Jack muttered.

"What did you find?" Alexis asked.

"Beds, un-used sheets, pillows and some nightgowns." Tristan said as he and the three other men looks at when they carried in their hands.

"They can come in handy." Bronk commented.

"Hey, what floor where you guys doing again?" Alexis asked.

"This ground floor." Axel replied.

"And what floor was Jaden doing?" She asked.

"He, Yugi, Yusei and Yuma were searching the top floor." Syrus replied. "I think."

"Yeah they were." Chazz told him.

"Why'd you ask?" Casswell asked. Alexis shrugged.

"Just wondering." Alexis replied.

"Yeah right." Hasselberry said. "She's worried about the sarge."

"Yeah and if I am?" Alexis asked.

"It because you love him." Cathy said.

"Okay, are you some love expert or something?" Alexis asked Cathy. Cathy just smiled.

"Who's a love expert?" Everyone turned to the door to see Beth, Jesse, Shark and Rio walk into the room.

"Cathy apparently." Bronk answered.

"Why would we think she is a love expert?" Shark asked.

"Cause she thinks I love Jaden." Alexis told him.

"Oh, she is." Jesse replied.

"No, I'm not." Alexis argued.

"Oh come on." Blair groaned. "You like him, he likes you, so just kiss and confess already."

"Don't forget about Akiza and Yusei." Cathy pointed out. Akiza groaned before burring her face in her hands.

"Oh, yep. She is in love with that guy for sure." Crow said.

"I don't get how they are not together but they've been on a date." Leo said. Everyone then looked at him and then Akiza.

"When did you two date?" Alexis asked.

"Okay, it wasn't a date-" Akiza began to say but was cut of but Leo.

"They were holding hands while skating." Leo told them.

"I was only holding his hand because I didn't know how to skate." Akiza explained.

"They were holding hands even when she was okay by herself." Luna told everyone.

"Sounds like a date to me." Rio said.

"What sounds like a date?" Tea asked as she, Joey, Jim and Tori walked into the room.

"Yusei and Akiza holding hands while skating." Blair explained.

"Where they by themselves?" Tori asked.

"Me and Luna were with them, but only on the side-lines. We just went to observe." Leo explained.

"Yep. It was a date." Tea said.

"A boy and a girl can spend time with each other and it not be a date." Alexis said defending Akiza.

"Right. Just like the time when you and Jaden went out for coffee." Blair said. Alexis quickly turned her face to Blair.

"How do you know about that?" Alexis nearly yelled.

"I saw you both. And not just me." Blair said with a smirk. Alexis's eyes widened.

"Who else?" she asked nervously.

"I did." "Me too." "Same here." Syrus, Hasselberry, and Jim said. Alexis buried her face in her hands, while Akiza rested her forehead on her hands.

"Admit it. You both are in love." Cathy said. Before either of them could say anything Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Yuma walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jaden asked. Alexis and Akiza quickly lifted their heads up.

"Nothing." They both said in unison. Yusei and Jaden gave them both a confused look, but Jaden just shrugged it of, where as Yusei kept on staring at Akiza.

"Did you guys find anything?" Beth asked.

"Just some hospital gowns, sheets, and pillows." Yugi explained.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I want to go to bed." Yuma said as he yawned.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Bronk agreed.

"Okay, but lets all stay on this floor." Beth told them.

"We should move some beds into the same room so we're in bigger groups." Jesse suggested.

"Good idea." Beth told him. Everyone soon began to move beds into the same room so their were 3 beds in each room. Soon night fell and everyone had fallen into sleep.

Hour's crept by and their wasn't a single soul awake at this hour. All that could be heard was the sound of snoring from the young adults. The rustling of moment and some moved around in their sleep. And the moaning and wimping from one teen who was having a nightmare. Or so he thought.

Jaden stood in the middle of what looked like a area. The stone walls stood high around him, with nowhere to escape. He was in the Dark World again. His eyes soon landed on what was in front of him. He gasped as he saw the bodies of his friends lying on the floor. Syrus, Hasselberry, Blair, Chazz, Axel, Jim, Jesse even Yusei, Yugi and Yuma.

Suddenly he heard a familiar scream. He look over to see Alexis running towards him. "Jaden!"

"Alexis!" He yelled. As he went to run over to her he found that himself hit a invisible barrier, separating him from Alexis.

"You can not reach her." Jaden gasped as he saw the owner of the voice. Brron.

"Alexis run!" Jaden yelled to his friend. Alexis carried on running an till she tripped. Jaden began to yell at her to get up, but it was too late. Brron had reached her. He reached out with his claw hand picked her up. Jaden began to bash his hands on the invisible barrier. "Let her go!"

"You couldn't save them before. You can't save them now." He told Jaden. Suddenly he pulled out a dagger and brought it into her stomach.

"No!" Jaden screamed. Alexis then fell to the floor, not moving. Just like the rest of his friends.

"You can not save them. Not even with the power you posses." Brron told him.

"No!"

"Jaden! Wake up!" Jaden suddenly sat up. He found himself not standing, but sitting. His eyes soon cleared from the blurriness of his tears that formed, and saw an alive Jesse and Alexis. Alexis was sitting on his bed, while Jesse stood next to him.

"Jaden, what happened?" Alexis asked. Jaden looked at her and Jesse with a nervous look.

In another part of the hospital someone else was also being brought into their worst nightmare. Akiza found herself walking down the corridors of the hospital when she saw a dark shadow in front of her. "Hello?" She called out.

"Hello Akiza." Akiza gasped to the familiar voice. The person stepped out of the shadows and soon the moonlight lit up their face.

"Sayer." Akiza gasped. Sayer smirked.

"It's lovely to see you Akiza." Sayer said as he began to walk towards her. Akiza then took the same amount of steps back away from him.

"What? How are you here? Why are you here?" Akiza asked.

"I am here to help you of course." Sayer told her. Akiza shook her head.

"You never helped me. You used me." Akiza pointed out.

"Now come on. Who was it that helped you control you abilities?" Sayer asked.

"Not you. You didn't help me control them. You made me use them to hurt people." Akiza said.

"Now, now. Those were tests Akiza." Sayer told her.

"Those tests made me hurt my friends." Akiza told him.

"Like Yusei Fudo?" Sayer asked. Akiza said nothing back. "Akiza, I have always known from that day that you have had feelings for him. But it is only a matter of time he leaves you."

"No. He wouldn't. He's my friend." Akiza told him.

"They will all leave you Akiza. It is only a matter of time you hurt them again." Sayer told her, he slowly began to walk up to her. She carried on walking back till her back was against the wall.

"No, you're lying. I have full control." Akiza said in a shaky voice.

"But you will lose that control, and soon," Sayer said as he walked up to her more. He then placed his mouth against her ear, "you will hurt him."

"No!" Akiza screamed. She suddenly felt herself not standing but lying down. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the hospital room she slept in with Yusei and Jack.

"Akiza?" Akiza suddenly tensed hearing Yusei call out her name. She must have woken him up. She could he the rustling of sheets and soon feet landing on the floor, making their way round her bed towards her. She moved her eyes upward to see Yusei walking over to her. He soon knelt down in front of her and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on her head. She slightly shook her head. "What happened?"

"Tori run!" Yuma yelled as he and Tori where running down the street road.

"Yuma, he's catching up!" Tori yelled over to him.

"Just keep running!" Yuma yelled to Tori. Suddenly he found himself no longer running on two feet, but on the ground. He tripped.

"Yuma!" Tori yelled as she skidded to a stop. She quickly began to run over to him but he yelled at her.

"Tori, No! Keep running!" Yuma yelled as he went to stand up but found his feet were bounded together with some rope.

Tori then began to look at Yuma and the opposite of where the mad guy chasing them was coming from. Everyone else had vanished into that bright light, he was not going to go down next. Tori quickly ran over to Yuma to help him undo the rope.

Just as the rope fell to the ground they round another rope wrap round both of their legs. Just before they could see the mans face a bright light covered their eyes.

Tori suddenly gasped. She found herself sitting up in the hospital bed, in the hospital room she was now sharing with Yuma and Bronk. She began to think about what she had just dreamed about, before realising what it was.

"Yuma! Bronk!" Tori yelled as she jumped out of the bed and ran over to Yuma's bed and began to violently shake him awake. "Wake up!"

"Urr it's not even sun rise yet." Yuma said as he covered his head wit his pillow.

"No, Yuma. Some just happened." Tori asked.

"Okay, what happened?" Yuma asked.

The only person walking down the corridors of the hospital as Yugi.

"I'm telling you Atem, the least this hospital could do it put up some signs." Yugi complained.

"What make's you think they didn't put any up?" Atem asked.

"If they did it wouldn't of taken me 4 minutes to find the bathroom." Yugi told him. Atem laughed. The laughter suddenly stopped and Atem began to look around the hallway.

"Yugi, stop." Atem told his friend. Yugi stopped walking and looked at Atem confused.

"Atem, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Lets switch. What ever this presence is I feel, it can not be good." Atem told him. Yugi nodded and allowed Atem to take over his body. Atem slowly began to walk forward, down the corridor when suddenly he felt something come in contact with his head. He collapsed onto the floor, unable to understand what had just happened. He felt very dizzy.

"Quickly, hold him." A voice said. Atem then felt someone grab hold of him and held him still as someone else grab hold of his wrist. He felt something cold wrap around his wrist. Suddenly he felt like his energy was being ripped from his body.

"There we go." The voice said. Atem was too weak to move or even say anything. "Got it." Got what?

"And you're sure he won't yell?" The second voice asked.

"He's to tired to even say anything." The first voice said. Suddenly Atem felt the skin on his hand being sliced. Though he felt exhausted, he couldn't hold be his scream.

"Damn it, Viper. I thought you said he wouldn't scream?" The second voice yelled.

"I believed he would have been to tired. The bio-band should have drained most of his energy." Viper said.

"Enough talking. We've got his blood lets go!" The second voice yelled. Atem suddenly felt himself fall backwards. He saw Viper and the other man disappear into the darkness, but not before seeing the man's deep black eyes.

"Yugi!" He heard Joey yelled. He suddenly felt himself be pulled up from the ground and face Joey. "What happened?"

* * *

 **I can't believe its been a whole year since I first wrote this story! I want to thank everyone who has read and followed this story. From** **Jackpot 2 giving its first favourite, to  bvbgirl562 being the first follower of the story. And thank you everyone for the amazing comments I get on the story and all the PM's I've had. I really can not say that this story would still be going if it wasn't for each and every one of you. **


	20. What For?

"Just as I helped Yuma we were both caught on rope. Before I could get a good look of his face it was just suddenly so bright. That's when I woke up." Tori explained to the people in the room. Right now Yugi, Jaden and Akiza were the only once not in the room. Akiza was tending to Yugi, who was too weak to move, and Jaden was still in his room asleep. Apparently he refused to go back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night and had suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

"So that now Luna and Tea who has had a memory return to them." Jack said.

"And they both are from the moment before they get transported." Crow pointed out.

"Tori, can you think of any reason this memory came back to you?" Beth asked. Tori shook her head.

"No idea. The minute I went to sleep the memory just appeared." Tori explained to her. "It was like I was re-living the moment."

"Same with me." Luna said. "It was like I was there again."

"I could feel how scared I was, but I don't know why I was that scared." Tori said.

"You felt scared as well, didn't you Luna?" Crow asked the young girl. She nodded.

"So how are they connected?" Blair asked. Everyone began to think of a way these two dreams, or memories, were connected somehow. Just then Akiza walked into the room. Tea, Tristan and Joey all quickly widened their eyes.

"How is he?" Tea asked.

"His hand needed to be stitched up, lucky not a lot of blood was lost." Akiza explained as she sat next to Yusei on a chair.

"Where is he?" Joey asked.

"His in his room resting. He was quite weak while I was stitching his hand." Akiza told him.

"Does he know who did this to him?" Jesse asked as he looked from Akiza to Yugi's friends.

"He said it was Viper and someone he didn't recognise." Joey explained.

"Did he say what he looked like?" Beth asked.

"Apparently the guy had black eyes. and was wearing a cloak" Joey told her.

"It must have been Devack." Yusei guessed.

"But why was he so weak if he didn't lose a lot of blood?" Cathy asked.

"I'm not to sure." Akiza said.

"Yugi did say something about a metal object wrapped round his wrist for a second." Joey told her. Jesse and everyone suddenly looked up at him.

"Wait, something metal wrapped around his wrist?" Alexis asked to make sure they heard right. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Joey told her.

"It must of been a bio-band." Axel said looking at his friends.

"Didn't you tells us about those things before?" Shark asked. Jim nodded.

"Yeah, they're used to pull your energy from your body." Jim explained.

"That must of been why Yugi was to weak to fight them off." Yusei said.

"But why would they pull his energy from him body?" Blair asked. "Would they need it for something?"

"Same about his cut." Tristan said. "They wouldn't just randomly cut his hand for no reason, they obviously needed his blood for something."

"Like for what? Open a portal?" Flip asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly that." Beth told him. "Maybe with his blood it will take them to his time, and with his energy-"

"-it will help them create a portal to open." Yusei finished saying. Beth nodded to him.

"So now what?" Bronk asked. "Do they have everything they need to open the portal?"

"No." Beth said as she shook her head. "Just a small piece of energy from him won't be enough, they will need more."

"So energy will be able to open a portal home, and blood will take us to our time?" Rio asked.

"What if it was both?" Joey asked. Everyone looked at him. "What if it was the blood and the energy that opens the portal?"

"What do you mean?" Shark asked.

"What if the blood they took was from someone who has powers, like serious old powers?" Joey asked. Tea and Tristan looked at him with an confused look.

"But Yugi doesn't have powers." Tea pointed out.

"Yugi doesn't, but Atem does." Joey told them. They eyes widened.

"He's right." Tristan said. "So if they don't have Yugi's blood-"

"They have Atem's blood and energy." Tea finished.

"Even if Atem is as powerful as you say it may still not be enough to open the portal." Beth told them.

"What else would they need then?" Alexis asked.

"A key." Beth told her.

"A key?" Jack asked. "You can't be serious."

"Think of the portal like a door." Beth told him. "The portal won't open unless you unlock it with a key."

"That makes sense." Luna said.

"So what, they just going to look for a random key?" Chazz asked.

"I can think of a place they would find one." Yuma said. Everyone looked at him, to see him playing with his golden key around his neck.

"They're going to come after your key." Bronk said. Yuma nodded.

"It looks that way." Yuma said. "But hey, they're not going to get their hands on this key as long as I'm still wearing it!" Yuma said with high spirits. His friends smiled at his spirit.

"So that blood, energy and a key, what else would they need to open the portal?" Alexis asked.

"What about a duel monster?" Syrus suggested.

"Maybe the Crimson Dragon?" Leo asked.

"But the Crimson Dragon isn't a duel monster." Luna pointed out.

"No but it has powers. Remember when it sent Yusei back in time?" Leo told her.

"That's true actually." Yusei said as he thought about the idea. "Its possible that us Signers might be a target."

"What makes you say that?" Crow asked.

"Remember when Goodwin was able to steal our marks?" Yusei reminded him.

"You think it possible that could happen again?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded.

"But surely we are not the only once with a monster that can do tricks like that." Jack said as he looked around the room at everyone else. "What about everyone else?"

"What about the God cards?" Tristan asked.

"No, that's not possible." Tea told him. "Yugi left the God cards along with his Puzzle."

"Yeah but the Puzzle turned up, how can we be sure the God Cards didn't turn up as well?" Joey pointed out.

"That's true." Tea said.

"Are there any other monsters that can open portals?" Beth asked. Everyone began to look around at each other, wondering who might and might not be a target.

"My Rainbow Dragon." Jesse said. Every eyes was suddenly on him. His friends, some looking sad, others looking shocked.

"How can it open a portal?" Beth asked. Jesse took a deep breath.

"Remember how we told you all about the time we all got stuck in another dimension?" Jesse said as he gestured his friends. They all nodded. "Well when we found a way to get home Jaden and I dueled against someone. My attack with Rainbow Dragon was enough energy to create a portal to send everyone home."

"What's with the down look? You all got home right?" Leo asked Jesse and his friends, which were all looking down at the floor.

"Not everyone got home." Jim told him.

"Oh," was all Leo said as he look down at the floor. Beth looked around at the depressed group individually before her eyes landed on Jesse.

"Jesse," Beth said. Jesse looked up at her. She could tell why they all look upset, and he could tell she knew the answer. "That's why the other day you all didn't want to talk about it." Jesse nodded.

"I don't get it." Flip said as he looked from Jesse to Beth.

"In order for the energy to be carried out Jesse had to stay in the duel in order for the portal to open." Casswell said. "Meaning when Jesse would stop the duel Rainbow Dragon would disappear and the Portal would close."

"You're the one who got left behind." Rio said.

"I didn't get left behind. I got transported somewhere else." Jesse told them. From that moment Jesse and his friends began to explain what happened to them that year, unaware behind the door a certain brown eyed duelist heard everything that had been talked about.

* * *

 **So in the next couple of chapter I am going to be changing some of the character's pasts and other things about them. You will all hopeful understand what I mean in the next chapter. If any of you do not want this to happen please let me know.**


	21. Taken

_'Why?'_ Jaden thought as he sat on his bed in the room he shared. He left the waiting room doorway after hearing what they had been talking about. From when Beth asked about duel monsters opening portals to Jesse and his friends telling everyone what had happened in the other dimension and the Dark World. He was just happy they lied about how they got home.

Jaden groaned as he ran his hands through his hair before leaning back onto the hospital bed, lying so his body lying sideways of the bed, think back as to this situations was slightly familiar. _'I just hope we all get out of here together. On my watch non of my friends are going to be left behind this time. That includes Yugi, Yusei and Yuma. But I know I can't do this alone this time. I'm gonna need to be open with them and let them help me. But after that dream, what if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a memory? Or even a glimpse of what could happen in the future? Ah I don't know! This place is just so messed up. How can I tell what's real and what isn't? And how can I make sure what happened in my dream doesn't happen to everyone? Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Jesse...Alexis?'_

Jaden was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone groaning. He sat up and looked behind him, at the door. He was a man in a brown long coat and hat walking past his room, holding his side. He then turned and faced Jaden. His eyes showed pain before collapsing on the ground. Jaden quickly ran over to the man and knelt down next to him.

"Hey, mister, are you okay?" Jaden asked as he shook the man slightly. Just as he went to stand up to get Akiza when the man suddenly grabbed hold of Jaden's hand. Jaden looked down at the man and knelt back down again. He then moved the man slightly so he was on his back to check for any injuries. As the man turned over Jaden saw the result. There was nothing.

Suddenly the man grabbed hold of Jaden and held his against his chest, making sure he couldn't escape. Jaden was about to start yelled but was stopped when the man covered Jaden's mouth with his hand. Then he looked ahead of the hallway and saw a shadow like creature floating towards him. He looked a little bit like that Astral guy. The shadow creature smiled.

"Well, he was easy to capture." The creature said. Jaden heard the man holding him laugh.

"Brron defiantly gave him a bad nightmare to keep him away from his friends." Jaden's eyes suddenly widened. Brron? He was here? He quickly began to shake his head to get the hand of his face. It thankfully got off.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked the shadow creature in front of him while still trying to escape. The creature smiled.

"For now, I'm you." Before Jaden could ask what it meant the shadow creature suddenly jumped towards Jaden. He suddenly felt like his body was being taken over along with his mind. He had no control over what was happening. He felt his mind become foggy, his body become weak, his eyes become heavy to the point they closed. The man slowly let go of Jaden's body slightly just in case it didn't work.

His eyes then opened with a evil grin spread across his face. He turned to the man. "The boy is weaker than I thought."

"Why do we need this kid anyway, we could of taken the soul from here easily." The man said as he and 'Jaden' stood up.

"You know why, Sayer. He said that he wanted to bring Jaden's body with us because it will be to our advantage." 'Jaden' said.

"What advantage?" Sayer asked.

"We will find out." 'Jaden' told him. "But first, let's leave this note for his friends." He said as he walked over to the bed and set a note down onto the bed. "That way they know where to find the body." 'Jaden' and Sayer then left the room, not realising there was 3 pair of eyes watching them.

Akiza was standing outside of the hospital in the fresh air, watching the wind blew in the trees, thinking about last night. How her worst fear my be her reality. 'How is he here? Why is he here? Was that really him last night? Is it true everything he said?'

She is suddenly scared out of her mind when a hand is placed on her shoulder. Akiza quickly spins round to see its Yusei. He was standing behind her to her left with a slight look of concern on his face. "Oh, hey Yusei." She said as she looks away from him and back to the open area.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her as he stood next to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei knew she was lying but didn't say anything about it.

"So what happened last night?" He asked her. She slightly tensed at the thought of her dream but tried to not make it noticeable.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked, not turning to Yusei.

"You know what I mean, Akiza." Yusei told her. "You're dream. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Yusei." Akiza told him. Yusei sighed and said nothing, not wanting to push her, so stayed standing there by her side in silent waiting for her to tell him when she was ready. They stood there quiet watching their surroundings, the tree's, the leafs, the grass, just what ever would move. They stayed quiet for about 2 minutes before Akiza let out a small whisper.

"He's back." Yusei turned to look at her.

"Who?" He asked.

"Sayer." She said. Yusei's eye's widened slightly at the shock of hearing that mans name. The same man that has haunted Akiza for so many years. "I saw him last night. I was walking down the hallways when I saw him. He said that he was the one that helped me control my abilities. I told him that he was using me to hurt people, but he said they were tests." She told him in a quiet voice, not looking at him. Yusei then turned his body so he was facing her. She looked down. "He said I'm going to lose control."

"Akiza," Yusei said as he turned her body so she was now facing him. "you are not going to lose control."

"But what if I do?" She whispered.

"Then I will be here to help you, we all will." He told her.

"You'll end up hurt." She said. Yusei shrugged.

"Then I end up hurt." He said. "As long as I help you in the end, then that's all that matters to me." Akiza looked up to him with tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, letting her body lean on his own. "I won't let him hurt you again." despite the pain he felt through his body he kept it hidden to comfort her in this moment.

Yugi slowly walks into the waiting room, where everyone was sitting down. Tea looks over to Yugi first and quickly stands up.

"Yugi." She called out running over to him, giving him a hug. Joey and Tristan were right behind her after hearing his name. Each of them hugged him before all sitting down.

"You okay man?" Joey asks him as they both sit down next to each other on one of the settees in the room. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit weak." Yugi told him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tristan asked him.

"I was walking down the hallways when Atem must of sensed someone coming. We decided to switch. Then something hit him over the head. I couldn't see who attacked us as they were wearing a hood over their head." Yugi explained.

"We think we know who it was so don't worry about that mate." Jim told him. Yugi nodded.

"Then what happened?" Crow asked.

"One of them held him so he couldn't get away, the other took out this wristband and placed it round Atem's wrist." Yugi told them.

"What did this wristband look like?" Axel asked.

"It was silver and had a blue circle that turned a orange like colour when placed on Atem's wrist." Yugi told him. The group of 8 all sighed, knowing the same thing. "Why?"

"Don't worry about. Carry on." Alexis told him.

"I suddenly started to feel weak, and I could see Atem was as well because his body started to go limp. That when he took the wristband off and cut Atem's hand. They placed his blood in a small vile before running off." Yugi explained. As he finished the story everyone began to think why this happened.

"So they defiantly used a bio-band. We know that for sure now." Hasselberry said.

"But do you guys really think they could be used to open a portal?" Yuma asked. Yugi quickly looked over to him.

"To open a portal?" Yugi repeated. "How?"

"We think that with certain items a portal could be opened." Beth told him. Yugi looked confused.

"But why would they need my blood?" Yugi asked.

"Not your blood Yugi," Tristan said to him, "Atems."

"That makes sense." Yugi said. "With the power he has then his blood alone will properly be able to open a portal."

"Not just his blood." Beth told him. "They will need other objects as well."

"We just have to make sure they don't gather them." Shark said. He then looked over to Yuma. "So keep that key safe Yuma."

"Don't you worry." Yuma said has his hand surrounded the golden key round his neck. "I'm not letting anyone take Astral away from us again."

"Hey, where's Yusei and Akiza?" Yugi asked. "And Jaden?"

"Akiza went outside earlier, Yusei followed her." Leo told him.

"I wonder what those two love birds are up to." Jack commented.

"As for Jaden he's in his room resting." Alexis told him. "Had a bad night last night."

"But isn't past like midday?" Syrus pointed out. "Jaden wouldn't still be in bed at this time."

"He's properly being lazy, the slacker." Chazz commented, only to be punched in the arm by Blair.

"You do have a point Sy." Jesse said. "Jay would have been awake by now at least."

"Boss! Boss! Boss!" Everyone looked over to the door to see three small looking creatures running into the room. It was Chazz's Ojama monsters.

"What do you three idiots want?" Chazz asked as he turned his head away from the trio.

"Hey that's a bit rude, don't you think?" Tori said.

"Its Jaden!" Ojama yellow yelled.

"He's gone!" Ojama green yelled after. Everyone suddenly began to panic.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Axel asked.

"Exactly that. We were wandering the hallways and then we saw this man." Ojama blue explained.

"Wait, what man?" Beth asked as she stood up and walked over to them. They looked up at her.

"Well he was wearing a long jacket." Yellow said.

"And had a hat on." Green said.

"I think Jaden called him Mayor." Yellow said.

"No, wasn't it Sailor?" Green said as he looked over to his brother.

"No, it wasn't that." Blue said.

"Do you mean Sayer?" Luna asked with an afraid voice.

"Yes, that's it." The Ojama trio said. Luna, her brother and friends eyes all widened.

"Who is Sayer?" Beth asked.

"Someone you do not want to mess with." Leo answered.

"But what happened to Jaden?" Blair asked with a panicked tone. "There's no way he should of known this Sayer guy. They're from two different time lines."

"Well there was this other guy that looked like a shadow." Yellow told them.

"And he walked into Jaden." Blue said.

"96." Yuma said. "It must of been him."

"When did this happen?" Shark asked.

"Just now." The trio said. Suddenly all of Jaden's friends rushed out of their seats and out of the door, heading straight for Jaden's room. Everyone else quickly followed behind.

Jesse was the first to reach the room, followed by Axel and then everyone else. Jesse walked over to Jaden's bed and picked something up. It was a piece of paper. "What's that, mate?" Jim asked as he walked over to Jesse.

"A note." Jesse said.

"What does it say?" Alexis asked.

"'If you want your friend back he will be in a cave where secrets are reviled.'" Jesse read out.

"A cave where secrets are reviled?" Bronk repeated.

"What does that mean?" Yuma asked.

"It mean's they're gonna try and tear us apart." Beth said. Everyone looked over to her. "Get some stuff together. We're heading out."

In the hide out where each of the enemies sat, they waited for the allies and new comer to walk in. Bakura groaned. "Ahh, what is taking them so long?"

"Patients, Bakura." The leader said. "They will be here soon."

"Well how soon?" Bakura asked. "And how much longer till we can attack them?"

"That time will come when we assemble all of the needed objects to create the portal." The leader told him.

"So what do we need this Jaden kid for?" Devack asked.

"He has amazing power." Paradox told him. "I have seen it for myself."

"You should have seen when I dueled him." Brron said while laughing. "The anger he had when he sent his own friends to the stars." Brron then began to laugh hysterically.

"I never saw power from him." Viper said. "Only a attitude for winning and his friends safety."

"He certainly didn't care about his friends when I dueled him." Brron said before laughing again.

"What's with all the laughter?" The allies looked over to the entrance to see Sayer and 'Jaden' walked into the room.

"Ahh, you have returned, and with the boy." The leader pointed out.

"He was all by himself, seem's that nightmare Brron gave him did the trick." Sayer said. Brron began to laugh again.

"Haha, it should off. I did after all kill his friends." He said as he carried on laughing. Viper the walked over to 'Jaden' with a bio-band. Jaden held out his wrist as Viper went to place it on but the Leader quickly stopped him.

"Wait. Number 96 is still possessing him. You will only take his energy, not the boys." The Leader told him. Viper nodded. Suddenly Jaden's body fell to the floor as Number 96 hovered over his body.

"Well, he was a easy catch." Number 96 said as he flew away from Jaden's body and looked down at the unconscious teen.

"Well done." The Leader said as he walked over to Jaden's body. "Once we take his energy and his soul we will move him to the cave. The group will have no trust in each other in no time."

* * *

 **'Where secrets are reviled'. Anyone have any idea as to what that means? Or better yet, what secrets are being hidden in the group? You shall find out in the next couple of chapters.**

 **I just wanted to say sorry for the late update. As everyone knows it was Christmas a couple of days ago, and everyone knows what happens on the Christmas holiday: shopping. That's right, I been very busy shopping for my friends and family, plus spending time round my friends house before Christmas, then having Christmas day, then visiting my sister Boxing day.**

 **Yeah, I won't bore you with my life. Just know that I have written the next chapter and chapter 23 is being planed.**


	22. Wake

"So do you know where they're keeping Jaden?" Alexis asked. Beth looked over her shoulder and nodded. Everyone minus Yusei and Akiza was in the waiting room. Some where folding sheets, others were placings bottles and cups in bags.

"Yes. I've been to this place before." She told her.

"When?" Shark asked.

"A long time ago." She told him. Just as she finished her words Yusei and Akiza walked into the room to see the scene in front of them. They became confused.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked. "Are we moving again?"

"Someone took Jaden." Axel told her as he walked past her to the small cupboard behind her.

"What do you mean someone took him?" Yusei asked him. Beth quickly stood up from her knees, as she was placings bottles in the bags, and ran over to them. She took a note out of his trouser pocket and gave it to Yusei.

"This was left in his room." Beth explained to the pair. "Do either of you recognise the hand writing?" Yusei and Akiza both read the letter which was held in Yusei's hand. After a couple of seconds both of them shook their heads.

"No, sorry." Akiza told her. Beth sighed before nodding. Yusei gave the note back to Beth. Beth accepted the note before walking back over to her bag and began her job again. Yusei and Akiza then went and began to help. Akiza walked over to the twins and helped them fold the sheets up nicely. Yusei walked over to Crow who was also with Shark and Axel.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. The 4 of them were standing at a table in the corner of the room with a bag in the middle. In front of each of them, apart from Yusei, were makeshift weapons. Some knifes, some arrow heads, even a couple of small cross-bows.

"Beth thought it would be a good idea for us to have our own weapons." Shark told him as he held a knife in his hand, making sure the blade as stable. "We offered to help make some for everyone."

"Well not everyone." Axel said as he placed a knife in the bag in front of him. "I don't think everyone here can handle a weapon."

"You got that right." Crow said with a small laugh. "I mean, can you imagine Jack trying to throw a knife at a target?" he said as he looked at Yusei, though however Yusei did not smile but looked straight at Crow.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked him. Crow gave him a confusing look.

"What do you mean?"Crow asked.

"I mean that when you want to say something to someone but don't at the same time you scratch you head." Yusei told him. Crow looked at his right arm which was scratching the back of his head. He quickly dropped it. "Crow."

"Okay," Crow quickly whispered. He looked over to Akiza, seeing she was still with the twins, and turned his attention back to Yusei. "We think it was Sayer who took Jaden." Yusei's jaw tightened.

"You're sure?" He asked. Crow nodded. Yusei sighed, "Akiza said he might of been back."

"Why would she think that?" Crow asked.

"She said she saw him last night." Yusei told him.

"How if she was in your room?" Crow asked. Yusei shrugged.

"Maybe she was dreaming." Shark said. Yusei and Crow looked at him.

"More like a nightmare." Yusei told him. "I've never seen her look so scared in all the years we've known her."

"So Akiza and Jaden, both having nightmares on the same night. This can not be a coincidence." Axel told them.

"Someone must be playing with their heads." Crow said. "Axel, were you with Jaden last night at all after he woke up?"

"No, only Jesse and Alexis." Axel told him as he placed another knife in the bag. Crow nodded before turning around and looking around. When his eyes landed on Alexis, who was folding some sheets and placing them in a bad, and began to make his way over to her.

"Hey Alexis." he said as he walked over to her. Alexis looked up and stood up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering, what happened with Jaden right after he woke up?" Crow asked. Alexis took a breath in.

"He was screaming, pretty bad when we woke up." She began to explain. "Both Jesse and I were just shaking is shoulders to wake him, also yelling at him but nothing was working. Then I screamed for him to wake up and he did. We asked him what had happened, if he was having a nightmare, though he didn't talk. After a couple of seconds he told us it was nothing and for us to go back to sleep. We tried to get him to talk about it but he wouldn't so Jesse and I both decided to let him be and go back to sleep. Jaden however was just sitting in his bed, leaning against the wall, not wanting to go back to sleep. I don't know if he said anything to Jesse because I ended up falling back to sleep."

"So he said nothing?" Crow asked. Alexis shook her head.

"Not a word." She told him.

"He didn't say anything to me either." Jesse said as he walked over to Alexis and Crow carrying a bag. "I stayed up for a little bit longer trying to get him to talk, but he just refused to say anything, and that ain't like him."

"Rubi!" Jesse turned around to see Ruby running into the waiting room carrying something in her mouth. Jesse frowned as he knelt down closer to his duel monster friend.

"Hey girl, what you got there?" He asked. Ruby placed the object down on the floor. It was a deck carrier. Jesse picked the carrier up and opened it up and took the deck out. It was Jaden's deck. Jesse sighed in relief, not sure whether Jaden had his deck or not when he was taken. If he did have his deck it wouldn't of been good for him as he didn't have his duel disk either, Jesse found it under Jaden's bed. This was Jaden's deck would not be in danger.

"Good girl." Jesse said as he gave the duel monster and scratch under the chin.

Yuma, who was taking sheets of pillows, had just finished his job. He sighed before stretching his arms behind his head. Tori then walked over to him. "You finished?"

"Yeah," he told her. Tori then picked up the large pile of sheets and began to walk away with them but Yuma quickly stopped her, "can you ask Beth if she needs anything else done? I need to quickly head to the bathroom."

"Sure no problem." She told him before walking back off again. Yuma then stood back up on his feet and walked out of the waiting room and down the hallways to the bathroom. His hand travelled to the key around his neck and held it in his hand.

"Yuma," Yuma look over to his left to see Astral next to him, floating by his side as he walked down the hallway, "you realise doing this make us vulnerable."

"What, going to the bathroom?" Yuma asked.

"No, going after your friend." Astral told him.

"Well, its not like we have a choice. He's our friend, we need to go and help him." Yuma told him.

"Yes, I know Yuma. I just want to make sure you keep a close eye on the key." Astrid said to him. "Like Beth said, we could be a target."

"Which is why this key is not going to leave my neck." Yuma told him and he tightened his grip on the key. "And why you should stay inside. It would be safer for you."

"Or maybe not." Astral pointed out. "If they were to get their hands on the key it may not be of any use to them if I was not inside. Besides, I can help everyone by keeping a look out when we leave."

"Okay, just don't leave my side," Yuma told him as they approached the door to the toilets, "but I think you can make an exception this once." Astral laughed before disappearing back into the key.

Back in the waiting room Tea had just finished placing her load of sheets in the bag and walked over to Beth, who now placing arrow heads on the arrows. "Hey, is there anything else you need doing?" Beth looked up to her and shook her head.

"No, just save your strength. We don't know what to expect." Beth told her. Tea nodded before knelling down on the floor in front of Beth. She picked up one of the arrow heads and looked at it.

"How did you learn to make these?" Tea asked. Beth looked up at her and the arrow head.

"My brother and I, when we were kid, we would always go it into the forest and pick up rocks and sticks. We could try and make things out of them. I would make arrows and he would back daggers." Beth told her.

"Daggers?" Tea repeated. Beth nodded to her.

"Yeah, but he would make his so there was a sort of blade at both ends." Beth explained. "Have no idea why though."

"Sounds like you both were close." Tea pointed out.

"Yeah, we were." Beth said as her voice drifted of. They stayed silent for a about another minute while Beth carried on putting the arrow heads on the arrows an till Tea broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Beth looked up at her again.

"Sure." She told Tea.

"How exactly do you know about this Cave?" Tea asked her. Beth sighed before placing her arrow down.

"A while ago, maybe a year ago, I was moving around again when I came across the cave. I went inside and it was fairly big, but something seemed off about it. Violet them called me, lead me outside, and I saw writing on the wall. I can't remember what it said exactly, only that dark secret were reviled there." Beth explained.

"But what does that mean?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. But when I saw the cave I immediately thought there might be others in this world apart from the other." Beth told her.

"But you never found anyone." Tea answered. Beth sighed.

"I don't know how us going to this cave is going to help get Jaden back, but I do know that if they want all of us to go there, then we're not all going to be able to trust each other again. We're most likely going to be torn apart by our own actions." Beth said.

 _'God, why did I come here?' Jaden thought to himself as he leaned against the wall to Chazz's old dorm room at the Slifer Dorms. 'I'm not even going to see them again, so why keep on saying to them that I am?' Jaden softly banged his head against the wall in stress. He let out a sigh before pushing himself away from the wall and beginning to walk back over to the door._

 _Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping was heard. Jaden turned around to see a bold man with markings on his face looking at him. Jaden gave him a confusing look as the man carried on staring at Jaden. "Can I help you?"_

 _"I believe you can." The man answered. "Are you Jaden Yuki?"_

 _"And if I am?" Jaden asked. The man the pointed to the dorm room._

 _"And your friends, there are all in there?" The man asked. Jaden then began to feel protective._

 _"No, they're not." Jaden lied. The man laughed as he slowly took a couple of steps forward before taking a dagger out of her coat picket._

 _"I believe they are." He said as he looked at his dagger. Jaden and the man exchanged looks for a couple of seconds before Jaden quickly turned around and began to run over to the door. Before he could reach it he felt a sharp pain in his side, more pain than he ever felt in his life. He begged himself to scream to alert his friends but could not find his voice._

 _He then felt like something was pulled out of his side, whatever it was that made its way into him. Jaden the fell to the ground holding his side the best he could, though his body began to feel weak. He saw a pair of black boots land in front of his face. The man knelt down in front of Jaden, looking down at the young man. "You see, my job was to take you there. He never said anything about needing you alive." Jaden then suddenly felt like his body was lighter than it had ever been. A bright light shinning before his eyes, but not before becoming dying to black darkness._

Jaden felt himself gasp for air. He breathed heavily as his hands laying on his sighed where his wound once sat. Jaden quickly lifted up his shirt to check to see if there was a wound. All that was on his skin was a white bump line. Jaden sighed before pulling his shirt back down. He then realised something.

He wasn't in the hospital, but in a cave. Jaden slowly sat up and stood on his feet. He walked over to the walls of the cave and ran his hands over it, feeling the rawness, bumpy material against his fingertips. He carried on doing this an till he came to the wall behind him. This wall felt different to him. Almost like it wasn't rocks but bricks. The wall wasn't bumpy but instead just raw. He banged his hand against the wall a couple of times to see if anything would happen. Nothing. Looked like he was stuck here for a while.

Jaden sighed as he sat back down and leaned against the wall. As he closed his eyes he felt something. Like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger to it. He just knew that something was missing from him. He couldn't figure out what.


	23. Head In

"Where did you get these from?" Cathy asked as she and the rest of the group watched as Beth placed a bag down on a table with daggers and knives and other weapons inside.

"Shark, Crow and Axel helped make them for me. Some were already in this world." Beth told her. She then took a hand-made dagger out and handed it to Bronk. Bronk took the weapon and inspected it in his hands.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked Beth.

"Use it." Beth told him. Bronk gave her a look of confusion. Beth then took another dagger and handed it to Rio.

"What are we going to need them for?" She asked.

"If we get separated we can't just rely on our duel monsters to defend us. If we summon them our energy gets drained, and if we're being attacked what's to stop the others from attacking us?" Beth asked.

"Their energy also being drained." Chazz pointed out.

"Depending on what monster they bring out." Beth told him.

"Well obviously it would be smart to bring out the strongest monster you carry." Chazz said.

"Okay, let me put you in a scenario." Beth said to him. "You're being attack by someone what do you use: your deck or your weapon?"

"My deck of course." Chazz told her like it was obvious.

"And what kind? Big or small?" She asks.

"Big." He tells her.

"They bring out a small monster. You have about 20 seconds before the energy starts to drain, they have about a minute, what do you do?" Beth said suddenly.

"What, it does not take 20 seconds-" Chazz began to argue but was quickly interrupted by Joey.

"Actually, when I summoned my Red Eyes Black Dragon, after about 20 seconds I did feel a little weak." Joey admitted. Chazz growled lightly. Beth sighed.

"Listen, my point is that if we become to weak to fight on our own, and our monsters gets hurt, who will we rely on if we can't ourselves if we're separated?" Beth asked. Chazz didn't answer. "You all need to learn to defend yourselves."

"All of us?" Leo asked. "Does that mean we get a weapon too?" He now began to sound excited.

"No way Leo." Akiza quickly said to the young boy. "You're both too young."

"Actually," Beth said to her. Akiza looked at Beth with confusion. Beth then took out two small cross bows out of the bag and walked over to the twins. She knelt down in front of them. "I do have something for the both of you. Now I'm hoping you won't have to use these." She then passed them to the pair. Leo quickly took it, having a good look at it while Luna took the weapon shyly. Beth smiled.

"Now, these were originally going to be used for arrows but I tweaked them a little bit. This bit here when you would put the arrow you will put small rocks in instead." Beth told them. "You aim right and nobody will see what was coming there way."

"Thanks Beth." Leo said to her. Beth smiled.

"Now, promise me both of you, you won't use these unless it is an emergency." Beth told them. The twins both nodded. Beth smiled to them once more before moving back over to the table and handing out the daggers and knives. Beth was about to pass one to Flip and Casswell when Tori quickly stopped her.

"I wouldn't give one to them if I were you." Tori told her. Beth shrugged before passing them over to Jack and Tristan. Casswell and Flip looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Casswell said.

"Why not?" Flip asked.

"What happened when we asked you both to cut up banana's for cake decoration for Hart's birthday?" Tori asked. Casswell and Flip both looked down.

"We cut ourselves." They both said. Tori coughed. "Each other."

"Exactly." Tori said before turning away from the two boys.

"How far away is the cave?" Jim asked Beth. Beth looked over to him before giving him a knife.

"About two hours. If we leave now we could be back here before night fall." Beth said.

"What are we going to do about food and water?" Hasselberry asked.

"I think there is a river on our way to the cave. We can stop by there for water. As for food, look out for berries and apple trees." Beth told them.

"You think?" Jack repeated. Beth sighed.

"I haven't been in this area for quite some time." Beth told him.

"Then how do you know where to fine the cave?" Jim asked.

"Some things you don't forget."

 **xxx**

Jaden sighed as he let his head fall against his shoulder. He couldn't find any way out. There was no way of contacting his friends, he checked to see if he had his deck but remembered he left it in his room. All he could was wait, and hope he friends would find him.

 _"You couldn't save them before. You can't save them now."_

Jaden quickly opened his eyes and sat up more, trying what ever he could to stay awake. He even slapped his face a couple of times. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He couldn't. He couldn't relive that moment from last night. Seeing his friends all dead. Seeing Alexis getting killed. Seeing that there was nothing he could even do about it.

Brron being here didn't help either. Knowing he would most likely have to go against him terrified him. Scared that the Supreme King would break free again like last time. Scared what he would do to his friends if the Supreme King did take over.

And Jaden was vary rarely scared. But this thought terrified him.

 **xxx**

"So we now have the Pharaoh's blood and the King's soul." Paradox explained. "What else?"

"We have the energy as well." Sayer said. "Two lots."

"We need 8." The leader told them as he spun a dagger in his hand.

"Who would the other 6 be?" Bakura asked.

"The other kids that see the duel monster spirits, who are they?" The leader asked.

"Jesse Anderson and that Chazz kid." Viper told him.

"So he found his friend after all." Brron said with a small chuckle, though the others chose to ignore him.

"Well that's just two, who are the other 4 going to be?" Devack asked.

"Akiza will work, she is a physic after all." Sayer told them. "Yusei as well, he's a signer."

"But aren't that whole group signers or something?" Paradox asked.

"Yeah but he's their leader. He's got more power than any of them do." Sayer told him.

"Okay two more." Bakura said.

"Yuma will do." Number 96 said. "His energy will be stronger thanks to Astral."

"So who could we get for the last one?" Paradox asked.

The leader smirked. "Don't worry. I know just who."

"So who's going to go after them next?" Viper asked.

"Wait till they rescue the boy. Then at their weakest point we will separate the group. Each of you will go after who you have been waiting for." The leader told them.

"Finally I get to crush that Pharaoh." Bakura said as he clinched his hand into a fist.

"Let me take out that Yuki brat once and for all." Viper said as he threw his fist against the table. The leader's smirk widened.

"Now, now, calm yourselves, you will all get your turn." He then took his dagger and stabbed it into the table, the handle being double bladed.

 **xxx**

The group had been walking through the forest for about 2 hours now. They had picked up their water and food for themselves. Beth told the group there couldn't stop to take a break. Some complained but others like Alexis, Jesse, even Yusei and Yugi told everyone that they needed to get to Jaden as quickly as possible.

They soon made it to a clearing in the forest they walked through. The clearing was small but they all fitted. Everyone began to look around. "So, where's the cave?" Jack asked. Beth began to walk over to a bush. She pulled the branches down and away from each other. A small fell onto her face.

"Here." She said as she pulled the branches down as much as she could. Tristan and Jim began to help her break the branches. Soon the entrance was in a clear view. It looked like a large yet thin hole in a rock wall. You could not see inside of the cave, only darkness.

"That's the cave?" Syrus said with a nervous voice. "It isn't to dark in their, right?"

"Of course its going to be dark you dork." Chazz said, earning a smack on the head by Blair.

"Don't worry Syrus, its not as dark as it looks." Beth told him.

"Hey Beth," Tristan said as he stood next to the wall. Beth turned around and looked at him, "is this the writing you was telling us about?" Beth walked over to him. There was writing on the rock wall, branches all stuck around it.

"It is." Beth told him.

"What does it say?" Tea asked.

"'To one who steps through these rock walls, hidden dark truths from those will be pulled. To one who which seaks a friend, their secret will meet its end. A mark of light will set them free, but note the friendship may break cause of the. A risk will it be one to take, or will a regret be create?'" Beth read out.

"'Hidden dark truths from those will be pulled'?" Tori repeated.

"So does this mean if we want to save Jaden we're going to have to tell a secret?" Joey asked.

"One that not anyone in the world will know about?" Tea asked. Beth nodded.

"I think so." Beth said.

"And what does it mean by 'a mark of light'?" Hasselberry asked.

"I think it means that we don't pick who tells the secret." Axel said.

"So it could be any one of us?" Yuma asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Its possible." Beth said as she carried on looking at the words on the wall. She then sighed before turning around to face the group. "Listen, there's a reason they put Jaden here. Its to try and break our trust in each other, but we can't let that happen. I have no idea what will happen when we arrive in there, but what ever happens we need to stick together no matter what secrets are told."

"You got it." Bronk said.

"There's no secret that can pull us apart." Joey said as he wrapped his arm round Tristan.

"I hope so." Beth said quietly. "Lets head in."


End file.
